Time Turned Back The Prisoner of Azkaban
by knightblazer85
Summary: The Dark Lord has fallen. Peace is restored. But to his slayer Harry Potter, the price is too high. So he decides to use a one time deal Time Turner to make things right. AU Starting with the Prisoner of Azkaban COMPLETE. Announcement to the readers
1. Prologue: Time Unravelled

Time Turned Back- The Prisoner of Azkaban

Prologue: **Time Unravelled**

**The Dark Lord Defeated** that was the headline across the Wizarding world. Lord Voldermort, the most powerful Dark Wizard to walk the earth since World War Two was dead.

But what was the cost? How many lives had been lost? How many children had grown up to fight the war?

Harry Potter stood silent before a fresh grave, ignoring the pouring rain of the dreary day. It was the seventh funeral he had attended in the last six months. And by far it was the hardest. The graves read

* * *

_Ronald Arthur Weasley_

_18/03/1980___

_Son_

_Brother_

_Lover_

_May he be remembered always_

* * *

_Virginia Molly Weasley_

_29/08/1981___

_Daughter_

_Sister_

_Lover_

_And the Meanest of us all_

* * *

Ron and Ginny were the last to fall. And no doubt they had been the ones Voldermort had enjoyed the most, he had known exactly where to strike to rip out what remained of Harry's heart. Ron was the one person in existence he had ever considered a brother. Until Lucius Malfoy killed him, only to be cut down that same day by his own sons final strike.

_"Draco"_ he thought. While their start had been a little rocky after fifth year, Draco Malfoy, or Draco Black as he had been buried, was someone Harry had come to trust and rely on after Lucius killed his mother.

_Ginny_ The very thought of her tore at him.

They had been dating for about two years, and Harry knew he loved her, it was with a wrenching sob that he looked down into his open right palm. Where a beautiful engagement ring rested.

He had been planning to ask her when it was over. Hell he had almost asked her before the final assault on Hogwarts began, laying in the Head Boy's Dorm with her in his arms, the crescent moon shining through the windows. She told him she loved him. He said the same, but before he could ask her she was asleep against his bare chest. So he let it go, knowing that he could have his chance when the fighting was over.

But he never got the chance. The fighting was chaotic. The castle grounds and the Forbidden Forest were crawling with Deatheaters, Vampires, Giants, Dementors, and other Dark creatures. With Harry smack dab in the middle searching for Voldemort.

But Ginny had found him first. He killed her without hesitation.

But it had cost the bastard the vital seconds Harry needed to run him through with the _Sword of Gryffindor_. But he was still alive.

* * *

_"You can't beat me Potter" he laughed "I am the Dark Lord VOLDERMORT"_

_"Maybe so" Harry snarled "But I will still send you to HELL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM ME" then with a howl of fury Harry hurled a massive sphere of blue flame at the Dark Lord. _

* * *

He called the fire, the _Dragons Flame_ it was a fire that not only burned flesh, it consumed every piece of magical energy it came into contact with. Voldermort's own lust for power destroyed him.

But what was the cost? Over the course of the six months the Order of the Phoenix had lost too much. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was killed during a raid in Dublin at Christmas. Neville and Luna were ambushed on the full moon on their way to meet up with Remus at the edge of the Forbidden Forest for their turn with him, and Remus was attacked that same night, he died from toxic levels of Silver Nitrate in his blood stream the next morning.

Hermione had been killed over the Christmas break with her parents in a raid. When the Order found her, she had been put under the Cruciatus and the Imperio and raped before they killed her.

Professor McGonnagal, was killed in an attack during the Quidditch final between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, where half of the graduating year killed, including Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Gryffindor's new Beaters, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. It had taken the deaths of 196 people that day for Dumbledore to decide to get up off his ass and take the war to Voldermort.

But in the end it was over. It had taken three years, and more than 5,000 deaths, but it was done.

* * *

"Was it worth it?" Harry asked as Severus Snape approached slowly from behind

"Was what worth it?" he asked. Over the last two years they had come to an understanding. Harry wasn't his father. They had even become friends after Harry had managed to remove the Dark Mark for him before it killed him. And Harry had become quite taken to sharing a bottle of Fire Whiskey with Severus in the Dungeons when the death reports came in by the dozens, especially after Hermione Neville, Luna and Remus were killed.

"Three years, and over 5,000 deaths" Harry said as he stood up "All because of one old man's stupidity"

"You've lost me Hunter" Severus said. Hunter was Harry's name within the Marauders, based on the hunter theme that followed his Animagus forms

"Dumbledore" Harry snarled. The very thought of that name consumed him with fury "He waited five years to tell me the prophecy Severus…I asked him when I woke up in the Hospital wing after the incident with the Stone, and he evaded the question"

"You were eleven" Severus said

"AND I HAD JUST COME FACE TO FACE WITH MY PARENTS MURDER" Harry roared "The only year I have had where I didn't go up against Riddle was when Sirius escaped from Azka…" right there Harry trailed off. Then he started laughing as he dropped to his knees, the wind off the coast billowed the black dragonhide robe he was wearing.

"Hunter?" Severus asked

"I understand now" Harry whispered "It's the perfect ploy...the ultimate fuck over"

"What?" Severus asked, completely confused

"I'll tell you a story" Harry said as he rose to his feet "Poor little orphan boy. Parents Murdered, Godfather in prison…carted off to relatives who don't want him…but get this, he's a wizard. Will they tell him?"

"Umm…no?" Severus asked

"Correct" Harry answered "Poor little orphan boy grows up and goes off to wizard school, enters a world he knows nothing about, where he encounters his parents murderer. Then Kindly old Headmaster comes along, takes him under his wing. Poor little orphan boy never knew love, so when Kindly Headmaster leads him around blindly by the nose, what's he gonna know?"

"Not much" Severus shrugged

"Exactly" Harry exclaimed "Then, poor little orphan boy finds real family. But before he can react it's gone again, family dies. Who oh who does the poor little orphan boy turn to?"

"The Headmaster" Severus answers, finally staring to catch on.

"Exactly" Harry continued "Kindly old Headmaster goes back to leading poor little orphan boy around by the nose, at the same time turning him into the weapon he needs to kill the Dark Lord"

"Where does it all end?" Severus asked

"With DUMBLEDORE" Harry roared "After Sirius died he used his death to mould me into the perfect weapon and then sat back and watched the fireworks"

"What do you intend to do then?" Severus asked, slightly concerned that he would do something insane.

"Oh don't worry about me Sever" Harry said using the nickname he had come up with for Severus in the midst of a hangover "I'm gonna put it all to right" then he reached into his robe pocket and said "With this" as he produced a small hourglass, filled with grey sand and a silver frame.

"What is that?" Severus asked with a frown

"A time turner" Harry said offhandedly "Only this time turner doesn't go back in hours and minutes…but in years and months…and this is a very special one of a kind time turner" he continued, interrupting whatever Severus was going to say.

"How?" Severus asked

"Because it doesn't just turn back the clock for the world around the user" Harry said "It turns back the human body clock itself, in essence transporting the user back to the body of their younger selves"

"But that would mean…" Severus said

"Yes" Harry replied "It's a one time deal, once you go back…that's it you're stuck in your younger body…if I go back, it's for keeps, but I can change it all, Wormtail, the Tournament, Sirius, everything, I can undo it all"

"But what guarantee do you have that what you do will change it?" Severus asked "Wormtail could still escape if you manage to capture him, you'll still end up in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and Voldermort will still want the Prophecy"

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase forewarned is forearmed?" Harry asked "If I limit the changes to specific events, I can keep the time stream escentially intact right up to the end of fourth year…but the problem is that I'll be back in the body of an underfed thirteen year old, which means that it'll take me time to get back to top form"

"Well then" Severus said "We'll just have to speed the process up a little"

"We?" Harry asked with a frown

"You don't think I'm going to let you do something this dangerous on your own?" Severus asked "You're going to need all the backup you can get. Especially with Albus"

"You realise you'll be going back to the time when I saw you as a miserable big nosed bastard don't you?" Harry asked

"And I'll also be retaking the mark" Severus said "But we'll deal with that when the time comes, you can't stop me Hunter"

* * *

"Alright" Harry said with a sigh as they walked back to the bar where they had rooms for the night "What were you doing around this week before my third year?"

Thinking for a moment as they entered the tavern "I was setting up for the approaching year" he replied quickly "Deciding what potions to have the idiots make…but I did make a trip to Diagon Alley around the time you _Blew Up _the Walrus's sister"

"Oh yeah" Harry said as he grabbed the bottles of Fire Whiskey and Moonshine from the counter "I'd like to avoid that too, it'll lead to a run in with Fudge that I do _not_ need"

Severus nodded as he sat down next to the fire and cast several wards and privacy charms around the area "You'll also need to become an Animagus again" he said "But your mind is already trained, so you'll just need to catch up the body"

"It'll probably take me about a year or so to get back to top condition where I can use all my forms" Harry said "But I'll see what I've got to work with in the beginning"

"I'll work on the potion when we get back" Severus said "And a little cocktail to put you back on track"

"How so?" Harry asked with a frown as he downed the double shot of whiskey and Irish moonshine in the glass before him

"It's an advanced dose of nutrients and strengthening potions" Severus asked "It'll give you the body a 13 year old athlete should have"

"So it want make a sex god for the girls?" Harry asked with a grim chuckle

"No" Severus said as he took a swig directly from the bottle of moonshine "But it may put you on the track early with the…Scarlet Lady, as her brother called her"

Harry's expression darkened slightly as he looked over the rim of his glass, then he realised _"Sever's right"_ he thought _"I can get Ginny back without having to go past Connor and Thomas to get her"_ then a smile crossed his face, stretching the faded scar along his right cheek, a gift from Lestrange during the knife fight in Hogsmeade where he snapped her spine and slit her throat. It was the least he could do for Sirius.

* * *

"When do we do this?" Severus asked

"Right now if you want" Harry said as he stood up and withdrew the time turner

Severus nodded as he stood up and took the right side handle of the time turner while Harry took the left "I'll owl you as soon as I can to arrange a meeting"

Harry nodded as he examined the device, and after a few moments, gripped the main frame, and turned counter clockwise, hearing a single _click_ with each turn, after the fifth _click_ he stopped. And the sand stopped flowing, art half full, and began shining.

In that instant a passage from a poem came to his mind. It was one of Ginny's favourites, Auguries of Innocence, by William Blake.

* * *

_To see a world in a grain of sand,_

_And a heaven in a wild flower,_

_Hold infinity in the palm of your hand,_

_And eternity in an hour._

* * *

The sand began to glow and the time turner started to spin of its own accord.

"I'm commin to you Talon" Harry whispered as his world when black.

Authors Note: Done. I know this isn't an all together original idea but I'm not a very original guy.

And for those readers who think Snape is too _nice_, sorry, but just think of it as a post Deatheater plus Lily's influence when they were still at school.

Next time the party begins. Note that there will be much Dumbledore bashing in this story. And that I won't be updating as much until I get the chance to read the Prisoner of Azkaban book.

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 1: Begin Anew

Time Turned Back- The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 1: **Begin Anew**

Severus woke up with a groan to find himself in his chambers at Hogwarts.

He rolled over onto his left side, hoping the pounding in his skull would go away, but it didn't. He had just had a very strange dream, or what felt like a dream.

_"Better make sure"_ he thought as he sat up. Then he rolled back his right sleeve, and saw the damning mark, and then he moaned in fury as he lay back.

"We actually did it" he muttered "The accursed time turner worked" then with a sigh Severus got up, and called the House Elf "Zane"

With a _crack_ the Elf appeared "Master Snape is wishing something?" he asked in a squeaky tone.

"What date is it?" Severus demanded, slipping into his Potions Master routine for the first time in what had been six months "And what are my plans for the day"

"The date is being the 23rd of July sir" Zane replied "And you is being asked to brew several potions for Madame Pomphrey, the list is being in your lab…Zane has already sent off your book lists for this year to Professor McGonagall and your supply requirements"

"What about my personal supplies?" Severus asked "Has the inventory been completed?"

"The list is in your study sir" Zane replied "Would you be liking some breakfast?"

"Yes" Severus asked "the usual, along with a pot of coffee and a mild headache potion from my stores"

"Yes sir" Zane said as he disapparated.

* * *

Severus sighed as the House Elf left. So he was back. The date was the twenty-third of July, which meant that Black had been out for a week. It also meant that Harry hadn't left Surrey yet. As he recalled, the boy had blown up his Uncle's sister for insulting James and Lily a few days before his birthday.

_"I can get Poppy's potions out of the way now and start on Hunter's rebirth, make it a late birthday present"_ he thought as he moved to the shower _"But I need to contact Hunter as well"_

After a hot shower and a soothing headache potion Severus sat down at his desk and began to write.

When the letter was done he waited for Zane to return.

And when he did, with his arms wide holding a tray Severus waited for him to set the tray down before he handed the letter to Zane and said "Take this to the Owllery and have Raven take it to Harry Potter, number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whingham, Surrey, have him wait for a reply" Zane bowed before he vanished, leaving Severus to his breakfast, wondering to himself what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Harry Potter awoke in a similar position. With a throbbing headache and a prayer that it had worked.

And judging from the uncomfortable bed, the lousy sheets, the too big t-shirt and the fact that he was dieing of hunger.

"This would be a downside" he muttered as he swung his legs over the side of the bed in the cluttered bedroom and looked around. The room was as small as he remembered, although it seemed slightly larger due to the fact that he was smaller at nearly 13 than he was at 16 when the Dursley's had died in a raid when he was in London for the reading of Sirius' will.

His musings were broken by "POTTER"

With a sigh Harry stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans, muttering as he left the room about self important reject walrus bastards.

* * *

"What's up Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen

"What is THAT?" Vernon demanded as he pointed at the chair opposite the living room. Where a beautiful hawk owl was perched.

"It's just a school Owl" Harry said as he untied the letter attached to its leg "If you wanted it gone you should have just untied the letter and it would have been on its way"

"What is it?" Petunia asked as Harry put it in his back pocket

"It's not from the ministry" Harry said as he checked the sausages and eggs frying on the pan "And it's too early for the book lists, they don't come out till after my birthday at the end of the month"

After dishing up the food Harry grabbed himself a bowl of cereal and sat down, then with a spare knife he broke the Hogwarts seal and read the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter_ it began

_As you are about to enter your third year at Hogwarts it is standard procedure for students to be sent a final check form for the Electives they wish to take for the next three years up to OWL examination._

_With this in mind I would ask that you confirm or alter your choices and return this letter immediately._

_Note that a form has also been included which is to you signed by one of your parents/guardians allowing you to make the weekend trips to the adjacent town of __Hogsmeade__. Please bring this form, sighed when you return to Hogwarts._

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress

* * *

_

"So what does that mean?" Vernon demanded

"It's just a double check form for me to choose my Electives for the next three years" Harry said

"Electives?" Petunia asked as Vernon stood up, muttering about Freaky Owls and left for work.

"Yeah" Harry said as he read over the forms attached "They're more or less additional subjects I can take on top of the seven subjects I take at the minute"

"How many care you gonna take?" Dudley asked

"I'm not sure yet" Harry said as he read the form "I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures, no question, but I'm not sure about Divination…I've heard rumours about the teacher Professor Trelawney" then he grabbed a pen off the table and marked Care of Magical Creatures

"What kind of rumours?" Petunia asked

"The rumour is that she's out of her mind" Harry said "And I deal with enough whackos as is"

Reading the list before him Harry considered his options while he said "There's something you or Uncle Vernon need to sign by the way. It's a permission form for me to go to the town near the school on weekends after Halloween" Petunia nodded as Harry set the form in front of her.

* * *

_Electives_

_Ancient Runes_

_Arithmancy_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Divination_

_Muggle Studies_

_Class with additional Sunday and Friday evening classes_

_Muggle Defence_

* * *

"What are Muggle Studies and Muggle Defence?" Dudley asked "And what's a Muggle?"

"Put simply Muggle Studies and Defence are classes where wizards study the way we live, they study stuff like cars and electricity and other junk" Harry said while he weighed the pros and cons of Muggle Defence "The defence class is probably learning how to fight, Martial Arts or maybe Boxing, and a Muggle is someone who can't use…you know"

Dudley nodded as he said "But…what about you and your mum wasn't she a Muggle?"

"Yeah" Harry said "So that made her. A Muggle Born Witch, but since my Dad was a Pureblood, I'm sort of the middle ground, a Half-blood…or as most of the Slytherin's might call me, a Mud-Blood"

"Mud-Blood?" Petunia asked

"It's more or less the Wizard version of calling someone a bastard" Harry said before he finally made his decision to take Muggle Defence, and Care Of Magical Creatures. It would probably be a small class anyway; it could help him get back into good condition for the Tournament, and for chasing the rodent.

"What will those courses let you do?" Petunia asked

"Well with Muggle Defence on top of some of my other courses" Harry said as he put the letter into his pocket to post later "I'll either be able to go into a few branches of Law Enforcement, or Spell Designing, or even become a Curse Breaker for the Bank"

"Cool" Dudley said "So you could be a cop?"

"The Wizard equivalents yes" Harry nodded as he stood up "Do you need anything done Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked

"No" Petunia replied "We've been trying to keep the place in a good state for Vernon's sister arriving before your Birthday"

Harry nodded as he left the room "If you need me I'll be upstairs…I've got a Potions Essay to finish for Professor Snape"

* * *

That night when the sun went down Harry sent Hedwig off with his form for his electives.

He had just finished making the last addition to the rewrite of his Potions essay. Which even if Severus hadn't gone back with him, would have had to give him and O or an EE.

He was about to put his books away when a raven black owl glided through his open window and settled on the table corner with a letter attached to its leg.

After a moment he recognised the Owl in the lamp light. It was Sever's owl Raven.

Harry took the letter and set it down, but Raven didn't leave.

"Must be waiting for a response" he muttered before he looked at the owl and said "Take a rest in the owl cage, mines out on a delivery" the owl hooted before fluttering towards the cage.

And with a small smile Harry opened the letter before him.

_Hunter_ it began

_It bloody worked. Were back, wish I could say I'm happy but I can't._

_Even though you released me from it, I still feel I owe you a dept for removing the Dark Mark the last time._

_Regardless of that, we're here to do a job and I will help you. So to start with, meet me in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at __noon__ and we'll talk._

_Sever_

Harry shook his head slightly. He had removed Severus from that dept to him a long time ago, but he still felt obligated to uphold it.

"Must be an honour thing" he muttered as he took out a piece of parchment and began to write

_Sever_

_I'll meet you at __noon__ tomorrow. If you need a cover just tell the Bumblebee you need to talk to me about the Snake in the Chamber._

_Hunter_

Nodding Harry sealed the letter and handed it to the Owl in Hedwig's cage "Take that back to Professor Snape for me" and with a slight Hoot the owl took the letter and flew off.

Harry smiled as he took off his jeans and went to bed. He had big plans for tomorrow.

Authors Notes: Done

Thanks for the review guys.

I know I never finished the other story I'm working on, but it's still a work in progress. And I promise I'll keep you up on both this story and my other one.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Revalations

Time Turned Back- The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 2: **Revalations**

Harry awoke the next morning with a smile. He was going to meet Severus in London, and start his way towards correcting the mistakes he had made over the next five years.

Quickly grabbing a clean pair of clothes Harry went to the shower.

When he was done Harry dressed and made his way down to breakfast. Vernon was already at work, and Dudley was out somewhere, probably torturing some kid.

* * *

Which left Petunia sitting at the table reading a magazine with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Morning Aunt Petunia" he said to which she simply inclined her head

"You're going into London this morning to buy some fertiliser right?" he asked

"Yes" Petunia replied curtly "Why do you ask?"

"I got a letter from one of my professors last night" Harry replied as he got his breakfast "He wants to meet me in London today at noon; I was wondering if you could give me a lift?"

"Where are you meeting him?" Petunia asked

"The Leaky Cauldron" Harry replied "It's the entrance to the…yo…"

"You can say magic" Petunia said

"OK" Harry replied "The Magic section of London"

"What does he want to see you about?" Petunia asked as Harry sat down

"Procuring some rare potions ingredients from a place only I can take him to in Hogwarts" Harry said "He probably wants to arrange us going after the term starts"

"How long will you be?" Petunia asked

"Not long" Harry shrugged "A few hours at best I want to do some shopping before I get my Book List next week"

Petunia nodded as she said "I'm leaving in fifteen minutes, can you be ready?"

"I just need to get my money pouch and my Grignotts key and I'm ready to go" Harry replied as he went upstairs.

* * *

A short time later Harry found himself sitting in the second car with Petunia. He hadn't noticed it the last time around, but Petunia seemed to act sort of _civil_ when Vernon wasn't around.

Harry's curiosity, combined with the fact that he had limited control of Wandless magic, even in his 13 year old body, combined with the restored Oculmency defences he had created got the better of him and he cast a low level _Legimenis_ charm on Petunia.

It wasn't enough for him to delve very deep into her memories, but it got him in.

* * *

And what he found shocked him, beneath the hatred, scorn, and jealousy she showed him, Harry saw pride at his accomplishments, love for family, concern, things he had never thought he would see in her directed towards him.

Harry decided to check it out, and if it didn't work he just obliviated her and there was no harm done.

"Do you really hate me Aunt Petunia?" he asked as he glanced towards him.

For a split second Petunia almost lost control of the car at a stop light, but regained it before she demanded "What did you say?"

"You know exactly what I said" Harry replied "I've gotten very good at reading people over the last two years, and while your face may say you hate my guts, your eyes say different"

"What difference does it make?" Petunia asked, Harry could tell she was panicking

"It makes plenty of difference" Harry countered "I've almost gotten myself killed more times than I can count in the last two years, and if it does happen in the future, I'd prefer to die knowing whether my only remaining blood relative hates me or not"

Harry could see the emotions dancing in her eyes through the rear view mirror for a moment.

Before she said with a sigh "Your right…I don't"

"Then why?" Harry asked "I've been living in your house for twelve years. And I've been seen as nothing but a burden"

"I had to" Petunia said "I went to Hogwarts the year after your mother" but before Harry could react Petunia continued "Let me speak…we a year apart in the same year…both in Gryffindor, we were far closer than before Lily died…during my fifth year a group of Slytherin's and a teacher led by Lucius Malfoy were attacking a pair of second year Hufflepuffs. And I acted. I hit them with the explosion curse…Reductor, and all four of them ended up in the Hospital wing"

Petunia closed her eyes and said "I was expelled for attacking the teacher and my wand was snapped. Lily and James, the two sixth year Gryffindor Prefects were the once that found me. The look in Lily's eyes when I was expelled was unbearable. She knew I had only acted in defence of the students, but the Professor was from a powerful family, Dumbledore had no choice but to expel me before the professor brought charges against me"

"So you were kicked out for defending two students?" Harry asked

"Yes" Petunia nodded "Aside from Lily I was completely cut off from the world I loved. It had been Professor Cyrus's word against mine"

"That still doesn't explain the last twelve years" Harry pointed out

"I'm getting to that" Petunia said "The night you were left on my doorstep there was a letter from Dumbledore about what happened. Dumbledore ordered me not to tell you the truth, he said something about a Blood Charm between the two of us to protect you from Voldermort's followers. It only worked on strong emotions, but I had always told Vernon I hated magic"

"So you used your hatred of magic to secure the Blood Charm" Harry said "And you transferred it over to me to strengthen it"

"I'm sorry" Petunia whispered

"It's OK" Harry reassured "What else did the letter tell you?"

"More or less not to tell you the truth until you got your letter" Petunia said "To keep you safe"

_"More like to keep me ignorant"_ Harry thought, then he said "When was the last time you were in Diagon Alley?"

"Roughly twenty years ago" Petunia said "Before my fifth year"

"You wanna come along?" Harry asked "My main target is Muggle London but I want to get some stuff in Diagon Alley too"

"Like clothes?" Petunia asked

"Among other things" Harry nodded. Then as he leaned back into the seat Harry said "If you're going to the Alley with me you won't need to go to the Garden store"

"Why not?" Petunia asked

"I'm going to get a new Trunk with rooms inside" Harry replied "I can get a custom job and set one of the compartments up as a Potions Lab…and brew you something that'll ensure you the blue ribbon at those flower shows your always entering"

"You could do that?" Petunia asked "Herbology and Potions weren't my best subjects"

"I should be able to manage" Harry shrugged "I may not be a Potions Master but I can work my way around a lab"

"Your end of year grades from First year says otherwise" Petunia said

"Huh?" Harry asked

"I _am_ your legal Guardian" Petunia said "The school sends me a report every year, and your Potions grade was one of the top in the class, you barely missed the Outstanding grade" Harry's eyes widened as Petunia continued "The school needed my consent before you were allowed onto the Quidditch team in first year"

"Then I owe you" Harry said "Did you play?"

"No" Petunia said "I was terrified of heights…I was more of a bookworm"

"Hermione's the same" Harry said

* * *

"If you don't mind my asking" Petunia asked as they passed Charring Cross "What happened with the Bludger last year?"

"Bludger?" Harry asked, before he caught on and said "You mean during the Slytherin Match? That was thanks to the House Elf who dropped your cake on Mrs Masson's head at that big thing before my second year. The little bugger was determined not to let me go back to Hogwarts because of the thing in the Chamber of secrets"

"Dumbledore told me" Petunia said "You're the exact epitome of Gryffindor"

"You mean Rash, Proud, and Stupid?" Harry asked

"I was thinking more along the lines of Brave than stupid" Petunia said "Especially after what happened in the chamber"

"That was a very much escape by the skin of my ass job" Harry chuckled as they reached the street where the Leaky Cauldron was "I think there's a Car Park a block or so away" Harry said as they passed the bar.

* * *

"Severus" Petunia gasped as she entered the bar.

"Petunia?" Severus breathed as he stood up from the bar

"Do you know my Aunt, Professor?" Harry asked with a frown

"I was her Potions tutor in fourth year" Severus nodded then he motioned towards the door next to the bar and said "Why don't we discuss our business in private"

* * *

"So what was it you wished to discuss with me Professor" Harry asked as they sat down in the private room "Although I already have a feeling about it"

"I want you to take me to the Chamber of Secrets" Snape said

"I figured as much" Harry said "I have some conditions though"

"Which would be?" Snape inquired

"When we strip the carcass" Harry said "I get to keep a portion of the materials for a second wand, including the broken fang that should be lying near the head, it's a sentimental thing"

"Why do you need a second wand?" Petunia asked

"Because" Harry said as he held up his wand "Holly…11 inches, with a Phoenix tail feather from Fawkes…Voldermort's wand is Yew, 13 inches, the same core. If we ever meet in a fight, I'm not sure this wand won't do me any good, so I need a backup"

"I understand" Severus said "Anything else?"

"There's a shed snakeskin in the tunnels leading up to the main chamber where the Body is" Harry said "I want a maximum of twenty feet of that skin, and the same length of the scales from the corpse for use in making a battle robe"

"Your terms are acceptable" Snape said "And as a bonus, for your help, Gryffindor will receive two hundred points as soon as I'm done with the body"

"Agreed" Harry said "Just one question, what will you actually be able to get from the body for potions?"

"The venom, teeth, several of the bones, the heartstrings, several organsHe, and depending on whether or not the blood has stopped flowing from the head wound I can harvest the blood too, the scales can be used in producing battle robes as well"

"Alright the sir" Harry said "We'll meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after the welcome feast"

"Agreed" Snape said as he stood up "'Til September Potter" then he left.

"That was your Potions professor?" Petunia asked

"Yup" Harry replied as he stood up "Hates my guts though"

"That's probably something to do with your father" Petunia said as they walked through the bar "He called your mother a Mudblood on the train their first year and your father took it personally and started a small and personal war against him"

"That would be a problem" Harry said as he drew his wand. And tapped the stone on the wall.

* * *

"Welcome back to Diagon Alley" Harry said with a smile

Petunia smiled back as she stepped into the alley and looked around.

Witches and Wizards were going back and forth going about their daily business.

"It's good to be back" she whispered

"Do you wanna come with me?" Harry asked "I'm headed for Griggnots first, I actually might need you"

"Why?" Petunia asked as they approached the bank.

"I want to get a full list of the assets and properties I inherited when my parents died" Harry said "But I think Dumbledore may have pulled something"

"Well to my knowledge he can't stop you" Petunia "With James and Lily dead and you're Godfather in prison, I'm your legal Guardian"

"My Godfather?" Harry asked

"You didn't know?" Petunia asked

"Nope" Harry replied, feining innocence

"Your Godfather was one of your father's best friends from Hogwarts Sirius Black" Petunia replied as they walked past the warning outside the doors "He was arrested and charged as a Deatheater and for betraying your parents to Voldermort"

"And nobody bothered telling me?" Harry demanded

"I thought Dumbledore would have told you" Petunia said

"I'll speak with him about it later" Harry muttered as he walked towards a free counter.

"My name is Harry Potter I would like to speak with an account manager" Harry said to the stout goblin before him.

"One moment please" the Goblin said as he looked down at the parchment before him. Then the Goblin descended the platform and said "Follow me"

* * *

Sitting in a small office Harry waited with Petunia. And after a moment a Goblin and an elderly formal looking woman entered the office.

"I am Sarah Sloan" the woman said "I have been in charge of your family accounts since your Grandfathers passing twenty five years ago. How may I be of service to you?"

"I would like a complete inventory of all Potter family assets and properties; including a catalogue of any artefacts in the vaults" Harry said "Can you get me that?"

Sloan frowned as she said "By law Mr Potter you are required to have your legal guardian present for that"

"And she is" Petunia said "After my sisters death I took over legal guardian ship of Harry James Potter, and I am authorising him to have access to the information"

Sloan nodded quickly as she said "Of course Mrs Dursley" then she began going through the files

_"Dumbledore"_ Harry thought _"He must have thought she would never come back into the Magical World, sneaky bastard"_

With a small thump Sloan set the folder down in front of Harry and began reading her copy "The Potter family has a very extensive record history dating back close to one thousand years.

We'll start with your properties. Here in England you have a large family home called the Lion's Den on the southern Whelsh coast, it can only be accessed by a special Portkey that is stored in the Family Vault, and the family house at Godric's Hollow on the Scottish boarder, it was reconstructed and restored to its original state not long after your parents death. You have a castle on the shores of Loch Sheel in Scotland, a Beachhouse on the Donegal coast, a Villa in Spain, and a penthouse apartment in Los Angeles USA"

Harry whistled lowly as she continued "Your investments include stocks in several broom companies, both here in England, and around the world, you also have stocks in several Griggnots digs in Egypt and other Archeological sites, Florish and Blotts, and several other shops and companies in Diagon Alley and in Muggle London, your parents also set up a trust for the research into Lycanthropy, and to aid the families of victims of the Dark Lord during his rise to power"

"That's fine" Harry said "What about the Vaults?"

"In total you have six Vaults" Sloan said "The first is the Vault you currently use, it was set up to see you through school and see you any personal needs that should arise, the next Vault holds all documents regarding your investments, the documents automatically update and when necessary we send out orders to the investors regarding the best interests of the investments. The next two Vaults are the trust Vaults. And the remaining Vaults are the Family Vaults, which contain the primary stockpile of the Potter family monitary assets, and the Storage Vault, containing all items of value to the family, books, weapons, portraits, and other items, but those vaults are inaccessible to you until you turn 16"

Harry nodded as he set his vault key on the table and said "Is there any way I can set up so that I can withdraw both wizard, and muggle money from my vault without having to come back here every time?"

"Yes" Sloan said as she looked at the Goblin "Griphook, go and retrieve an account pouch"

The Goblin bowed silently and left the room.

And returned a minute later with a grey metal lock box and set it in front of Harry.

"Simply place your vault key in the place at the centre" Griphook said "After a moment the box should configure its contents"

Harry nodded as he complied. And after a few moments the lock on the front of the box glowed momonterily and with a slight _click_ it opened.

Harry opened the box after he removed his key, inside was a black leather pouch, almost identical to his own.

"Simply hold the bag in your hand and concentrate on the amount of money you desire and it will be taken directly from your vault" Griphook said.

Harry nodded as he emptied the Galleons and Sickles in his old money pouch into his pocket and stood up, before he grabbed his copy of the details of the investments and properties and said "Thank you for your time" then he left the office.

Authors Notes: Done. Next time we go shopping.


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping

Time Turned Back- The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 3: **Shopping**

"That was informative" Petunia said as they left the bank

"Yeah" Harry muttered "Very bloody informative"

"Something wrong?" Petunia asked

"I asked Professor Dumbledore a question at the end of first year" Harry said "I wanted to know why Voldermort wanted to kill me"

"And?" Petunia asked

"And he told me I wasn't ready" Harry growled "I had just come face to face with the shade that remained of my parents killer and I wasn't ready"

"You believe you were ready?" Petunia asked

"It didn't bloody matter if I was ready or not" Harry snapped "I had a right to know"

"So what do you intend to do?" Petunia asked

"When I get back to school I'll maybe take a trip to the Restricted Section with dad's invisibility cloak and try to find something" Harry replied

"So Dumbledore gave you that huh?" Petunia asked

"Christmas of first year" Harry said, and then something occurred to him "When does Marge get here?"

"A week from tomorrow" Petunia said as they sat down on a bench

"Then when Vernon goes to pick her up" Harry said "I'm gone"

"How do you intend to lug your trunk to the train station to get back down here?" Petunia asked

"First" Harry said "I'm gonna get a new trunk today, one that can shrink without a wand, and second I'm not takin the train, I'll take the Knight Bus…Ron told me how to Summon it, I'll take the bus to London and wait for the Weasley's to get back from Egypt"

"Well then let's get started with that Trunk" Petunia said as she stood up "Your father mentioned a place down past Zonko's where you can get a custom job dirt cheap"

* * *

Harry smiled as he rose to follow, but before he could a flash of flame caught his attention behind the bench and he spun to face it as he drew his wand.

But stopped when he saw flames fade, to reveal a phoenix.

For a moment Harry thought it was Fawkes. But it wasn't the feathers were brighter.

"Oh my god" Petunia whispered.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"T…that Phoenix" Petunia stuttered

"You know it?" Harry asked

Petunia nodded as she said "During my third year I was on a night detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, when I found that Phoenix. She was wounded, Hagrid assumed by something in the forest, while Hagrid went to get the Care of Magical Creatures Professor I stayed and did what I could to stabilize her. But she burst into flames in the folds of my robe. I almost had a heart attack, I though she had died"

Harry chuckled slightly "I was the same last year during Fawkes' burning day in Dumbledore's office"

Petunia nodded as she continued "Hagrid and the Professor took care of the Phoenix until it was ready to travel on its own, I visited her a lot over the next few weeks, and I was there when she left. But I never saw her again, until today"

Harry nodded silently as he stroked the plumage of the creature before him, then it fluttered into the air and settled on his shoulder.

But before Harry could ask any questions Petunia said "I think she wants to be your familiar"

* * *

Harry frowned as he looked towards the creature; before he took a shot in the dark **Is what she said right?**

**Yes speaker** the Phoenix replied with a slight incline of her head **My name is Jade, it is a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter** then the Phoenix vanished in a burst of flame.

Harry smiled widely as the flames dissipated; he had just confirmed that at least _one_ of his abilities was still intact, he would just have to work on the rest as the next two years progressed. But his first objective was to get his body back into a decent fighting condition; he remembered what Remus and Mad-Eye had taught him, a good physical body is just as important as a good mental one.

"Are you ready to go?" Petunia asked

"Yeah" Harry replied

* * *

As they walked down the path to the shop they were looking for Harry took the opportunity to look around himself, seeing shops he had never noticed before, an opticians, a musical instrument store, a shop selling Muggle clothes, an armoury, a Watch store, an Auror supply store, a pawn shop, a library, several small shops, and some restaurants and cafés dotting the length of the alley.

* * *

When they reached the shop they were looking a thought occurred to Petunia "You realise that when Vernon is around for the next few days…"

"I know" Harry interrupted as they entered "You have to act like you hate my guts"

"Yes" Petunia said "I've always had the feeling that Dudley just played along to keep his father happy"

"Plus the fact that he's a total brat" Harry said "But it'll only be for a few days and I'll be gone before Marge gets in the door"

Petunia nodded as she looked around at the various objects in the shop, frames of various metals, different woods and ladders.

"How may I help you today sir?" the woman asked

"I need a trunk" Harry replied "Mahogany wood, brass frame, Multi Compartment, able to shrink without magic"

"Any specific compartments?" the woman asked

"A large study and a common room, Gryffindor Colours if you decorate them" Harry said as the woman nodded while marking something on a piece of parchment, a kitchen, preferably with storage charms on the cabinets, a bedroom, again in Gryffindor colours, and a bathroom, a full potions lab, including cauldrons, I'll sort out the supplies myself. The next compartment, I need it to be a large wide chamber for a training room, and the final compartment I need to be a big open area, with a programmable assault course and a Maze, as big as you can get it"

"Any specific padding or equipment in the training room?" the woman asked "Although it will cost extra"

Harry nodded as the thought "How big can you make the rooms?"

"I can make it five hundred metres each way" the woman said

"The training room needs to be a hundred metres each way, and then at the centre of the room I want a set of mats" Harry said "You know the sort of thin ones Muggle Martial Artists use?"

The woman nodded as she asked "How big do you want the set?"

"Seventy-five metres wide by fifty metres long" Harry said "With a low level cushioning charm"

"Anything else?" the woman asked

"Unless you have any Auror Class training equipment then no" Harry said

"I don't" the woman answered "But I can contact an Auror Supply store next to Flourish and Blotts and tell them to expect you today and we can put anything you buy inside"

"That'd be great" Harry said "How much for the Trunk?"

"Total of 643 Galleons, and five Sickles" the woman said "Do you want anything specific on the lid?"

"Yeah" Harry replied with a smile "A brass rendering of a stag, a big dog, and a wolf under the crescent moon, with the engraving _Chaos Reigns_"

The clerk nodded as she said "I'll have it ready for you within two days, including the Auror equipment you get, what's the name, address and posting method?"

"Harry James Potter" he began "#4 Privet Drive, Little Whingham, Surrey, and send it by Muggle post as long at it arrives before this weekend"

The woman was about to gape at him when Harry dumped the money for his trunk in an empty basket on the counter, and took his copy of the invoice "Don't" he growled "I just came in to get a bloody trunk" then as he spun and left the shop he called back "I expect it delivered by this Saturday"

* * *

"Bloody hell" Harry growled as Petunia closed the door "I am so sick of this boy who lived crap…sometimes I wish I could just cha…" then he remembered Tonks. And all the times he had gotten stupid haircuts and the hair had just grown back. So he tried, and prayed that it was still in business, so he closed his eyes and held out his hands, then after a moment he opened his eyes, and his previously uneven fingernails had lengthened out an inch.

_"Yes"_ his mind screamed as he restored his fingernails to normal. Then he followed Petunia up the street towards the Auror Supply shop.

Once he reached the shop Harry looked around with a smile, the room was full of battle robes, wand holsters, foe glasses and other Dark Arts Detectors.

"How can I help you sir?" the man behind the counter asked "Or are you in the wrong shop?"

Harry glared at the one eyed man before him as he drew his hair back from the scar and growled "Does this answer your bloody question?"

"Of course Mr Potter" the man stuttered "How can I help you?"

"I need some training equipment" Harry began as he set down his trunk invoice "To be installed in the trunk on this invoice before delivery"

"What did you have in mind?" the clerk asked "We have several types of training drones, one of our latest models is designed with multiple functions. It can be used for spell practice, target practice, it can dodge for that to test your reactions, and it can also be a duelling partner, if you set it for a certain level from 1 to 10 it will react to whatever you throw at it"

"I'll take three" Harry said "What else do you have?"

"We have several units designed for target practice" The clerk said "They're like muggle dartboards, except they move at random intervals"

"I'll take a set of those too" Harry said, then he said "What about Dark Arts Detectors? My friend said they were gonna get me a sneakoscope in Egypt but I'm looking for something to back it up"

"We have several small foe glasses" the clerk said "But I'm thinking you're looking for something portable, so how about a wristwatch with a foe glass built in?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "What've you got?"

"Not much of a selection" the clerk said "We don't hold much variety"

"I don't need variety" Harry said "I just need a watch that'll tell me is someone nearby wants to kill me"

"Alright then" the clerk said as he turned to a display case then he returned with a small box "Leather strap, stainless steel casing, has a low level shield charm that'll protect you against the standard first to fourth year hexes"

Harry nodded as he asked "What's it protected against in normal terms?"

"Just fire and water" the clerk answered

"I'll take it" Harry grunted "I also need a wand holster, dragonhide and protected against disarming and summoning charms"

"The only dragonhide we have at the moment is Hiberdian black" the clerk said "Do you need a wrist or waist holster?"

"Wrist" Harry replied

"Anything else?" the clerk asked

"I don't think so" Harry said "Can the training drones fight physically?"

"Yes" the clerk said "They can be programmed to fight using weapons and are proficient in Karate and Kick Boxing"

"Then that's everything" Harry said as he took out his money pouch "How much?"

After counting everything up the clerk said "Total of 409 Galleons and 53 Sickles"

Harry nodded as he emptied the money onto the scale on the counter and said "I'll take the watch and the wand holster with me, have the rest sent to the Trunk shop on that invoice"

The clerk nodded as he made a record of everything and Harry took the watch and the holster and strapped both on.

Then he pocketed a copy of the new invoice and left the shop.

* * *

"Next?" Petunia asked

"Books" Harry replied "Then clothes, and were done"

Petunia nodded as they headed for the bookshop. Where Harry bought:

* * *

_Apparation__: Place to Place_

_Ancient Magics of the Ancient World_

_Dueling__ for Pros_

_Disguising Potions: Mask Yourself Anywhere_

_Everything You Want To Know About Animagi_

_Martial Arts for Wizards_

_Spell Creation: To Create New Magic For An Old Opponent_

_Swordsmanship The Way of the Warrior_

_Tera__ Kasi: The Ancient Arts For The Modern Auror_

_Tactics and Combat: Surviving When Your Outnumbered and Outgunned_

_The Art Of War by Sun Tzu_

_and_

_Chess for the Master._

After buying a bottomless and weightless bag Harry stored his books and headed for the clothes shop Harry had spotted.

He bought enough clothes to last him a while, both for everyday wear, and for physical training.

* * *

When they were done they went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, then headed for home.

"Thanks for the help today Aunt Petunia" Harry said as the car pulled into Privet Drive

Petunia nodded as she said "Vernon can't know"

"I know" Harry replied "He won't, I'll keep it hidden until the trunk gets here this weekend"

Petunia nodded as she got out of the car and helped Harry get his stuff hidden.

Authors Notes: Not Bad. Next time we get into the actual Prisoner of Azkaban story. But you should know that I'm gonna move past the stuff I don't plan to change. And I plan to mix in a NEW werewolf among the students in the end, so I'm asking for opinions.

See ya


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Old Friends

Time Turned Back- The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 4: **Meeting Old Friends**

Harry sighed as he leaned back into the comfortable armchair by the fire in his new trunk. It had arrived four days earlier with everything he specified set up inside, including the two cases of butterbeer he ordered from the Leaky Cauldron.

One of the bottles was idly resting between his fingers in his hand as he read the Animagus book resting on his chest, hoping to find some way of capturing Wormtail. So far all he had was a type of ward that would prevent the person from transforming to animal form in a certain area, but it was a start.

* * *

He had rewritten all of his homework and was guaranteed an Exceeds Expectations or at least an outstanding. He had also used a pensive he bought to remember the topics of his third year homework and had a large percentage of it done. Which would leave him more time to be ready for whatever lay ahead.

He had also spent some time with Jade too, relearning to use his abilities as a Beastpeaker.

He combined the fact that he had gotten an Outstanding and an Exceeds Expectations on his Potions and Herbology NEWTs to produce a plant additive for Petunia.

And he also began relearning the techniques in the Martial Arts book, and practicing them on the training drone, and if he wasn't doing that he was jogging around the training room and staring the process of getting back into shape.

His birthday had come and gone. Ron and Hermione were in Egypt and France, and this time he was very grateful for the Sneako Scope Ron had sent him, because he knew it wasn't faulty. And he had also figured out how it worked so he could shut off the sound and keep it in his robe pocket when he got to Hogwarts, on top of that he had asked Severus and Moony to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow, if Remus needed convincing he would show him the newspaper clipping Ron sent him, with the rodent on Ron's shoulder.

* * *

Glancing at his watch Harry saw it was 7:30, the sun had almost set, as he saw through the magical window he had installed at the last minute, which showed a view of the Forbidden Forest and the Lake at school. It also meant that Vernon was leaving to get Marge in a few minutes.

"Looks like I gotta go" Harry said as he stood up and drained the remains of his bottle and tossed it in the bin on his way to the ladder.

* * *

Once outside Harry glanced towards Hedwig and said "Head to the Leaky Cauldron Hed…I'll meet you there tonight"

The owl hooted as she sailed out the window into the dimming night.

With a nod Harry put Hedwig's cage into the storage compartment, then closed and shrunk the trunk and slid it into his pocket.

"Potter" Vernon bellowed from the hall.

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

"What do you need Uncle?" Harry asked

"I'm leaving to pick up Marge" Vernon said "When I get back with her you WILL treat her with respect"

"Only if she does the same" Harry said "And I won't be here long anyway, I'll be headed for the Weasley's when they get back from Egypt"

"Well while you are here you will respect my sister boy" Vernon snapped before he stalked out the door.

Listening to the car go Harry muttered "Sanctimonious Asshole" the he went back upstairs to get his jacket and his backpack which contained his Vault key, his book list, his money pouch, and his invisibility cloak.

"Aunt Petunia I'm pulling out" Harry called "Tell Vernon I got a call or something and I left early"

"Have a good year Harry" Petunia called from the kitchen "And do try to keep out of trouble"

"No need" Harry muttered as he shouldered his backpack "Trouble seems to find me at every bloody turn"

* * *

When Vernon returned half an hour later with his sister Petunia was just setting the last of the dinner on the table.

"Petunia, Dudley we're home" Vernon bellowed

"Marge" Petunia said as she the woman entered the kitchen "How was your trip?"

"Abysmal" Marge grunted "Poor Ripper couldn't sit on the uncomfortable seats and the cheeky whelp on the train wouldn't move us forward"

"Typical teenagers" Vernon grunted "No respect…not like our Dudders"

"Where's the boy?" Marge asked as she set the dog down

"One of his freaky friends called after you left" Dudley said "He mentioned something about one of his teachers wanting to talk to him in London; he left about twenty minutes ago"

Petunia smiled at her son as he winked at her. The boy would have made a hell of a Slytherin

"Little ingrate" Marge muttered

"Doesn't matter" Vernon grunted "He's out of my hair"

"He left a package for you in his room" Petunia said "I'm not sure what it is" then she nodded towards the living room and said "It's on the coffee table"

Vernon frowned as he walked towards the table it was an envelope with a piece of parchment attached.

_Don't say I never gave you anything_

Vernon glared at the parchment for a moment before he opened the envelope and emptied it onto the table, where a wad of twelve, twenty pound notes landed. With another letter

_£2,400 for twelve years of you **kind **upkeep_

_From the ungrateful freak_

Vernon glared at the piece of parchment

"£2,400 for twelve years?" Marge bellowed "That ungrateful little brat, if he's got money to throw around why not do it right"

Petunia and Dudley looked at each other for a moment before they both mouthed "Greedy cow"

Then Petunia said "Money is money…if he left it on his way out then the chances are the brat won't come back"

"Good riddance" Marge grunted "He'll probably get himself killed like his useless parents"

Petunia glared at the blimp of a woman before her but said nothing. Harry was better off gone. He would have a better life in the Wizarding World. He might have to look over his shoulder more, but it would be better than Vernon.

_"Good luck Harry"_ she thought as she sat down to diner.

* * *

Harry shifted his backpack on his shoulder as he made his way down Magnolia Crescent.

He was walking slowly down the path; he was trying to remember if the _Point Me _spell was classified as wand magic. He didn't think it was since the wand was used as a pointer.

So he held his wand in his right hand and said "_Point me Sirius Black_" the wand made mo movements, not even a flinch.

"_Point me Padfoot_" and in an instant the wand spun towards the bushes on the far side of the street.

"Sirius" Harry whispered. He wondered how to communicate with him silently. Then he remembered that Animagus could understand Beastspeak

**Sirius?** He called **I know your out there Padfoot…it's Harry…Harry Potter**

**H…Harry?** Sirius' voice echoed in his mind

**It's me Pad** Harry replied as he crossed the road **I'm coming into the bushes. No wand, just you and me

* * *

**

After a few moments Harry crossed the bush line, where he found the familiar black dog.

**Hello Paddy** Harry said **It's been a long time**

The dog seemed to frown as he changed back to human form. It was hard to believe he was looking at the same man who had died fighting at the Department of Mysteries only two years before.

"How do you remember me?" Sirius asked

"That's not important" Harry said "What is important, is catching him and proving to Fudge that you're innocent" then he took the newspaper clipping from his pocket.

"What do we do then?" Sirius asked

"First" Harry said as he waved his hand over his Godfather and whispered "_Scourgify_" and twelve years of dirt and grime was gone "If we're gonna have any hope of pulling this off you need to be inconspicuous, suggestions?"

"There's a potion" Sirius said as he pushed his hair back away from his neck "I can brew it if I've got access to a potions lab"

"I've got a lab" Harry said "But I need to stock it and I'm meeting Moony and Snape tomorrow to discuss some plans"

"Snape?" Sirius asked "You trust him?"

"You'll understand tomorrow" Harry said "For now put the fur back on and we'll head for London"

Sirius nodded and transformed, then he followed Harry out onto the street and across the road.

"Step back Padfoot" Harry said "I'm going to summon the Knight Bus"

Sirius nodded as Harry drew his wand.

* * *

Half an hour later Harry and Padfoot stumbled off the bus, both cursing obscenities about the insane form of travel.

Upon entering the bar Harry spotted Tom next to the counter and approached.

"How can I help you Mr Potter?" Tom asked

"A room until September 1st" Harry began "And a menu, along with any scraps of meat you've got on hand for my furry friend" then he motioned his head towards Padfoot "And I'd also like to arrange a private meeting room for tomorrow"

"Are you expecting company?" Tom asked as he wrote everything down

"Yeah" Harry nodded as he sat "Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts, and Mister Remus Lupin"

Tom nodded as he handed Harry a menu and walked away after Harry ordered a butterbeer.

When Tom returned with the menu he had a small package under his arm "This package was sent here yesterday with instructions for it to be give to you the next time you were in"

Harry nodded as he took the package and the parchment attached to it.

_Hunter_

_Finished the strengthening potion, one for you, one for Black if you've got him with you._

_Meet you tomorrow_

_Sever_

Harry smiled as he pocketed the vials

**What's that?** Sirius asked over the bowl of meat scraps beneath his mouth

**Just a strengthening potion from Snape** Harry replied as he read the letter **It'll get me into the condition I SHOULD be in for a nearly thirteen year old seeker.**

**Seeker? **Sirius asked You play?

**Been on the team since first year** Harry replied before he ordered his dinner.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Sirius had taken the potion Severus sent and were waiting in the small meeting room for Severus and Remus, with Sirius underneath Harry's invisibility cloak.

Severus came through the fire from Hogwarts without so much as a flinch, Harry decided he really needed to learn how to apparate again. And Remus came through the door from the bar.

Harry watched Remus open his mouth to say something to Severus, but Harry was faster "You and Sever are going to be civil Moony" Harry said "I brought you here to discuss business, not to drag up vendettas that should have died twenty years ago"

"What business?" Remus asked with a frown

"This business" Harry grunted as he tossed a piece of paper to the Werewolf "Do you recognise that animal?"

Remus picked up the enlarged picture of Scabbers that Harry had got using the newspaper clipping from the prophet.

"Oh my god" he whispered "It's not possible, the…the street was destroyed"

"And did the Aurors consider using Veratasum onSirius before they carted him off to Azkaban?" Harry demanded "Did Dumbledore consider the possibility of a switch in Secret Keepers?"

"He didn't" Sirius' voice called from beside Harry as he lowered the hood of the cloak.

But before Remus had the chance to reactSeverus shot a disarming charm at him and snapped his wand out of the air.

"Sit down" Harry growled "And listen" due to the fact that there were two wands aimed at him Remus complied

"How can you trust him?" Remus demanded "He sold your…"

"I DID NOT" Sirius roared "I wasn't the secret keeper"

"Then who?" Remus asked

"The only one we believed we could trust" Sirius said "I was a decoy…Peter was the keeper"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Remus asked

"Because we didn't know we could trust you" Sirius said as he sat down next to Harry "Voldermort was bringing the werewolves over to his side and you were disappearing for days at a time, the entire order was at each others throats trying to find the leak"

"I was looking for work" Remus said "You know as well as I do I haven't been in contact with another werewolf since I was bitten"

"Why the hell didn't you tell us then?" Sirius asked "You know James and I have connections all over Europe"

"I didn't want charity" Remus said "I wanted to prove to myself that the wolf didn't rule my life"

"Can we move on please?" Severus asked "This is getting tiresome"

"You are absolutely right" Sirius said as he looked towards Harry "How did you know who I was? The last time I saw you, you were a child"

Harry nodded as he stood up "What do you know about time travel?" he asked

"It's only possible with a time turner" Sirius said "And even then it's use is dangerous"

"What would you say if I told you that Severus and I were from five years in the future?" Harry asked

"I'd say you were out of your mind" Remus replied, Sirius grunted in agreement

"But I'm not out of my mind" Harry replied "A week and a half ago I had just graduated from Hogwarts…Voldermort was dead, and it had cost me the people I cared about the most…the two of you included"

Sirius and Remus stared at Harry as he continued "The day of the funeral of the love of my life I had an epiphany…I'd been had, I was part of the wizarding worlds longest and greatest fuck over. When you died at the end of my fifth year I buried myself in guilt over it,I almost convinced myself that your death was my fault. Dumbledore used that to mould me into what he needed to destroy Voldermort"

"If Voldermort was gone why come back here?" Sirius asked "Why come back to have to do it all over again?"

"Because the price of his death was too high for me" Harry said "I came back to correct the mistakes I made last time. Staring with Wormtail"

"What's the plan?" Sirius asked with an evil grin

"We need to flush him out" Harry said "I've got some things of my parents from my Aunt Petunia and I've got a good idea of how to flush him out"

"How?" Remus asked as Harry and Severus looked at each other and grinned as they said "That's a secret"

"Come on" Sirius pleaded "Just a hint"

"No" Severus said "We cannot allow anything to interfere with the plan" the he looked at Harry and asked "Will it work?"

"I don't know" Harry replied "We need to make sure we can flush him out"

"How?" Remus asked

"After Ron got back from Egypt" Harry said "He saw that Scabbers was a little sick, so he bought a bottle of rat tonic, and all the way past Christmas he pumped that stuff into the rat until he got away"

"I see where this is going" Severus said "But I'll need any books you have belonging to your father pertaining to their research into becoming Animagi"

"Already have them" Harry said as he motioned towards the table "Take them with you and see what you can come up with"

"Alright" Severus said "But there is still the problem of smuggling Black into the castle"

"Not really" Harry said "I've brewed something already, it's a type of hair dye…it should work on Animagi…Sirius can go to Hogwarts with Moony as Padfoot disguised as a Red Setter or some species of big dog"

"Like Pollyjuice" Sirius said

"Right" Harry replied "Except that this stuff can only be undone with an antidote potion"

"OK then" Remus said "We've got a plan…when do we implement it? the Dementor's will probably be crawling all over Hogwarts"

"I can handle them Moony" Harry said "You taught me the Patrous Charm this year"

"Alright" Remus said "What now?"

"Not sure" Harry shrugged "Hermione doesn't get back from France for three weeks, the same with the Weasley's in Egypt"

"Then we wait" Sirius said

"Yeah" Harry replied as he sat back "We can use this time to go over the stuff I've got…once the thing Severus is gonna work on is used we need a way to make sure the rodent doesn't escape"

"Wards?" Severus asked

"Yeah" Harry said "I can set a few in various places where the Rat would run to"

"So for now we more or less research?" Sirius asked. to which Harry nodded "A hell" he groaned "I hate research"

"Quit yer belly achin and get to work" Harry said as he tossed Sirius a book.

Authors Notes: Done. Next time we meet the guys again and the journey to Hogwarts begins once more.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Friends Old and New

Time Turned Back- The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 5: **Meeting Friends Old and New**

Harry spent the next few weeks spilt between going over his books for the year, wandering Diagon Alley with Padfoot, and reading his parents final Journal entries, hoping to find some information he could use to prove Sirius' innocence, and helping Sirius and Remus as they went over the Marauders Animagus research with Severus.

* * *

He had also gotten several mail order catalogues from Quality Quidditch Supplies for Broom Companies in America, Asia, and the Far East, as well as a catalogue for a small but well known broom company from Ireland, from what the clerk at the shop told him they designed the brooms for the IrishEagles.

He had arranged to meet with Professor McGonagall, and Oliver Wood the week before Ron got back from Egypt, so he went through the broom catalogues with Sirius for a good broom that could compete with the Firebolt.

* * *

"What exactly did you bring us here for Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked as she sat down in the meeting room

"I called you here for your opinion on a little matter pertaining to Gryffindor's Quidditch Team" Harry replied "And making sure that the House and Quidditch cups are in your office this time next year" then he set a folder down on the table and said "As well as to deliver this to you"

"What is it?" Wood asked

"It's the key to a Vault I set up for Gryffindor" Harry said "To get the team an Equipment upgrade in brooms to match the Firebolt and the Nimbus 2001"

"I ca…" McGonagall began

"You can" Harry interrupted "Oliver is graduating this year, I've heard rumours that there won't be a Quidditch cup next year because the Ministry is planning something big at Hogwarts, and the team will be going to pieces the year after that, so I think we should start training the replacements now so that when the time comes they're ready to rumble"

"He is right Professor" Wood said "I've heard the same thing about next year, but there's nothing concrete to support it, I think we should set up tryouts this year so that we're ready later"

"Very well" McGonagall said "I will arrange it, but what about this Vault you set up?"

"I've been staying at the Cauldron for nearly three weeks" Harry said "And other than going over my books for this year and training in my Trunk all I've had to do is read the mail order catalogues from Quality Quidditch…I asked Oliver to come here so we could go over the possible brooms I've picked out of the books from Mountain Crossers from Ireland, Tsunami from Hawaii, Tornado from Oklahoma, Mustang from Texas, Blizzard from Alaska, Four Points from China, Dragonfire from Japan, and Sandstorm from Egypt and the Far East"

"How many Brooms do you have from each one?" Wood asked

"I've got one from each companythat works well forany Position" Harry said "But I'm not gonna replace my Nimbus just yet, it's still able to match most of the brooms the school will be using. Especially since the best brooms anybody has are the 2001's Malfoy Sr. paid to get his brat onto the team last year"

"And he still couldn't fly to save his slimy little hide" Oliver muttered

"So I've noticed" Harry said "His broom may be a year ahead of mine, but its still only got an additional five k/ph on mine, and he still turns like a first year on a Cleansweep"

Wood chuckled as he and Harry went through the catalogue pages Harry had cut out.

* * *

After twenty minutes of reading through the pages, comparing them to the information sheet Harry had on the Firebolt and Nimbus 2000 and arguing about Turning speed, Acceleration, Maximum speed and other key statistics, Harry and Wood finally agreed on an acceptable broom for the entire team. As well as a broom for Harry.

"OK" Harry sighed "We've decided that the **Tornado **_Highwind_ for the Team"

"And when you need a new broom, the **Sandstorm** _Desert__ Blade_ for you" Wood nodded "It'll match the Firebolt and the Nimbus any day"

"Good" McGonagall said over the transfiguration text in her hand "There is a total of 450,000 Galleons in the Vault"

"Enough to keep Gryffindor at the top of the playing field forthirty years" Harry said as he stood up "Maybe more"

"I will order thethirteen Brooms immediately and distribute them at a team meeting on September 2nd" McGonagall said "You just make sure those Trophies are in my office September next year Potter"

"You got it" Harry said as he handed the page with the details of the Highwind and the Desert Bladeto McGonagall along with the order form

"Till September" McGonagall said as she strode out.

"This is gonna be a good year I think" Oliver said

"Easy for you to say" Harry muttered as Oliver flooed home "You're not gonna run into Dementor's all year"

* * *

Harry sighed contentedly as he leaned back into his seat outside Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour a week later. He had just finished a stack of big pancakes with toffee sauce, and Strawberry and Mint Chocolate chip ice cream. Remus had gone back to his flat with Padfoot that morning.

"Harry" a familiar voice called from down the street.

He smiled as he spotted Ron and Hermione jogging towards him.

"We've been looking for you" Ron said "Tom said you were out"

"I decided to have some ice cream" Harry said

"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked

"About three and a half weeks" Harry shrugged "I wasn't in the mood to stick around to listen to Vernon's sister badmouth my mum and dad so I left an envelope with £2,400 on the coffee table and took the Knight Bus here"

"That was incredibly dangerous" Hermione said "Especially with Sirius Black on the loose"

"I'll handle my Godfather when the timecomes'Mione" Harry assured "Just leave him to me"

"Your Godfather?" Ron asked "How did you find that out?"

"From this" Harry said as he held up the brown leather bound book in his hand "It's my Dad's Journal for the years after their Graduation, its up to date right up to the week before they died…it was in one of the trunks my Aunt gave me at my birthday…we're on more amicable terms than before since I found out she went to Hogwarts"

"Cool" Hermione said

Harry nodded as he stood up "So you know Ron, I'm afraid I'll be abandoning you in Divination"

"What?" Ron yelled as they entered the bar

"I decided a few weeks ago to take Muggle Defence as well as Care of Magical Creatures" Harry said

"But why?" Ron asked

"Because from what I've heard Trelawney is off her bloody rocker even further than Dumbledore" Harry replied

Ron groaned as he walked across the bar.

* * *

As they went upstairs to Harry's room he said "You'll be pleased to know though, that Oliver is holding tryouts for a secondary House Team this year. He's gonna start training his replacement now and let the new captain pick it up next year"

"Why now?" Hermione asked "The twins, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia don't graduate for another three years"

"We agreed to start training them now because some sources I've heard from say that next year there won't be a Quidditch cup" Harry replied

"Cool" Ron said

"I also supplied the capital for Gryffindor to remain at the top of the line for the next twenty seasons" Harry said as he sat down.

"Have you gotten your school books yet?" Hermione asked

"Yesterday" Harry replied "I've also got a pretty big library for my new trunk"

"New trunk?" Ron asked "What's wrong with your old one?"

"Aside from the fact that the damn thing's fallin apart" Harry said "I've been at Hogwart's two years, and I've had two encounters with Voldermort. So I got a trunk with two compartments for training purposes, and I intend to put the bloody things through their paces, Auror equipment or not"

"Auror Equipment" Hermione yelled "That stuff could kill you"

"I've been using it at level two for a week and it hasn't killed me yet" Harry said "From what the instructions said it runs at the same skill level as a Hogwarts student…level one to seven is School spells and tactics, and eight to ten is Trainee Auror, Auror, and Hit Wizard"

"That sounds cool" Ron said

"You should see the assault course then" Harry said as he brushed his hand across his left cheek "I got this slipping through a trap near the end, I'm pretty sure it'll scar"

"Any other impulse buys we should know about?" Hermione asked

"Well I told you about the Library in the trunk, which includes Apparation, I'm gonna learn at some stage"

"But that's illegal" Hermione said "And dangerous…you could splinch yourself"

"Not if I concentrate and use the meditation techniques I've been learning" Harry said "And besides, I'm not gonna learn yet, I'm handling my Animagus studies first" but before Hermione could say anything Harry interrupted "You don't need to tell me it's illegal 'Mione I know, but it's necessary"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" Hermione muttered as she stood up "Come on, Ron's rat Scabbers isn't feeling good so Ron's going to the Magical Menagerie to get him checked out"

The very thought of the Rat made Harry scowl. He wanted so much to take the rat and cart him off to the Ministry, but he knew he couldn't give the game away.

"Patience is a virtue" he muttered as he pulled on his jacket and attached his money pouch to his jeans.

"Are you gonna get anything else?" Hermione asked as they left the bar

"Just two more things" Harry said "They're both a surprise"

Hermione glared at Harry as they reached the Magical Menagerie and said "Never mind, I'm going to get a new pet today so I'll see you in a bit"

Harry nodded as he went off his own way, wandering down the aisle looking at the various dogs, cats, snakes, and other animals. While doing his damndest to block out the voices that were echoing in his mind. Pettigrew's among them.

He had just about reached the end lf the row when he spotted a very peculiar animal.

It was a cat. But it was different, it was slightly more muscular than a housecat, it was like a jungle cat, except it had the ears of a Kneazle, the cat's fur was midnight black, with white and grey stripes like a tiger.

Looking at the card on the enclosure.

_Shadow Cat_

_A rare hybrid of a Kneazkle and an Albino Siberian Tiger. This cat is one of the most proficient stealth animals in the world. There are those who believe that it can actually meld into the shadows. This has yet to be confirmed_

Harry smiled as he looked at the cub before him. He had always liked cats. Maybe it had something to do with spending so much time with Mrs. Figg.

But he decided to get the Shadow Cat.

**Hope you don't mind** he said as he looked the cat over

**Not at all** the cat replied as it stretched **The name's ****Midnight**

**Harry** he replied

Harry had just caught a clerk when a yell from the front of the shop sounded "SCABBERS" and caught a glimpse of Ron bolting from the shop.

"I want that cat" Harry said "But I'll be right back" then he ran after Ron.

* * *

"What happened?" Harry asked when he caught up with Ron outside Olivanders

"That cat spooked Scabbers" Ron growled as he stuffed the fat rat into his pocket.

Harry chuckled as he spotted Hermione walking towards them, with Harry's favourite cat in her arms

"You bought that _beast_?" Ron asked in disbelief

"Isn't he cute?" Hermione asked as she hugged the cat

**STRANGE FOOD** Harry heard in his mind as Crookshanks struggled to get out of Hermione's arms

**No** Harry said, focusing on the cat in an attempt to keep the rat from hearing him **That rat is not for eating**

**Speaker** Crookshanks said as he saw Harry

**Yes **Harry replied **I need that rat for another purpose, please Crookshanks you must not harm him**

**I will do as you ask Speaker** Crookshanks purred **But I seek food**

**And where you will be going you will get it** Harry said** You will get more food than you imagined, especially prey** Crookshanks simply purred in response as she settled into Hermione's arms.

"We've got to go get Scabbers' tonic" Ron said

"And I've gotta get my new cat" Harry said

"Another cat" Ron yelled

"This one's not a housecat" Harry said "He's a Shadow Cat"

"I've read about those" Hermione said as they walked back to he shop "They're supposed to be adorable, and they also grow to the size of a fully grown jungle Tiger"

"Cool" Harry said "A bodyguard"

"Are you nuts?" Ron yelled "That thing'll kill someone"

"Hopefully Malfoy or Fudge" Harry chuckled as he walked towards the counter, where the clerk he spoke to earlier held Midnight in her arms.

"I'll need to register him to you" she said "Do you want to leave his name as Midnight?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "How much for everything?"

"Thirty three Galleons" she replied "But you should know that he'll be too big to go in the basket by next year, you'll probably need a lead"

"I'll worry about that next year" Harry said as he emptied the thirty three gold coins onto the counter as the clerk set Midnight into the carry basket.

**Don't worry** Harry reassure him **I'll let you out when we get to my room**

Midnight simply purred as he went to sleep.

* * *

At lunch with the Weasley's that day Fred and George were busy joking about Percy being made Head Boy, Ron and Hermione were arguing about Crookshanks and Mrs and Mr Weasley were talking quietly about Sirius, and Ginny sat blushing as she looked sideways a Harry.

Seeing her alive again was almost more than Harry could take. He wanted to sweep her off her feet and tell her how much he loved her just like before, but he couldn't, not yet, he would have to wait, and start slowly.

"What else do you need to get today Harry?" Hermione asked

"It's not what I _need_ to get it" Harry said "I _want_ to get them; I've never taken the opportunity in my life to actually get something for myself with no reason before"

"What is it?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Contact lenses" Harry replied "And a guitar"

"You play?" Ginny asked with a smile

"I'm pretty handy on the strings" Harry shrugged "But it's been a while since Dudley threw his at the wall in a tantrum cause his teacher wouldn't give him any more lessons"

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Because Dudley Dursley was unable to play a single coherent melody" Harry replied "Vernon and Marge argued that the teacher couldn't do his job and when he refused to continue the lessons Dudley slammed the guitar down on top of his Sega Megadrive, crushing the cartridge of Sonic the Hedgehog, shattering the computer case, and destroying the guitar"

"Bloody hell" Ron said

"Yeah" Harry muttered "That's Dudley for ya. Chances are he'll die of a heart attack before he hits his twenty fifth birthday and the whole of Little Whingham will rejoice"

"That's horrible" Hermione said

"And Dudley was a horrible person" Harry said "He may just be going along with Vernon to squeeze him for what the Walrus is worth, but he's still one of the biggest (both literal and figurative) bullies I have ever had the displeasure of encountering, and as far as I know he recently decided to start smoking, give it two years and he'll be on the booze, another year and he'll be high as a kite"

"Huh?" Ron asked stupidly

"Drugs you numbskull" Hermione sighed "It's a figure of speech involving Drugs"

"Oh" Ron said, still having no idea what she was talking about.

"Never mind" Hermione said as she stood up "Where are you getting your contacts Harry? In London? Or in the Alley?"

"I'll go to the alley" Harry said "I might be able to get some special features or something"

* * *

Harry left the Opticians an hour later with a burning in his eyes. The Opticians in the alley were not like he had expected. Instead of fitting him for a pair of contact lenses, the clerk had Harry choose the features he wanted his lenses to have, Night Vision, Telescopic vision, Thermal sight, and the ability to see through invisibility cloaks and solid surfaces, like Mad Eye Moody.

He took all those, and when he had made his choice the clerk sat him down in a chair and used a spell to lock his head in place and keep his eyes open. Then she took and eye dropper and dropped some sort of clear solution into his eyes, it burned like hell as his eyes seemed to glaze over, but it passed eventually, and the clerk told him the spell to keep his eyes open would remain in effect for ten hours and would repel any attempt for him to rub his eyes.

After paying forty Galleons for the lenses, Harry bought a pair of sunglasses and left the shop.

"I've had to wear glasses since I was five" Harry said as they walked down the street towards the Musical Instrument store "Finally glad to be rid of 'em, they were a pain during matches"

"Wouldn't matter if you were blind" Ron said "You'd still nail the snitch right underneath Malfoy's nose"

Harry chuckled slightly as he entered the shop. He had taken up the Guitar in the summer before his sixth year, he was very good. It was one of the few pleasures he had been able to find for himself after Sirius died. Ginny loved to hear him play.

When she died he had not only torn the Gryffindor Common Room and the Great Hall apart with his bare hands, and then he had hurled the guitar across the lake. He was pretty sure it had reached the other side and shattered on the train platform.

* * *

As Harry wandered the shop he searched for a specific instrument. When he had originally bought it the shopkeeper said it had been there for several years, so he hoped it was there now.

And there, at the back of the shop in on a rack, was his old friend, the pale brown guitar

(AN think of the old wooden country guitars western musicians use)

"I'll take it" Harry said as he sensed a clerk walking up behind him

"So you know" the clerk replied as she took the guitar down "There are a few spells on it so that you can change the tones the strings make to different types of guitars"

"Cool" Harry said "I also want some blank music sheets, a storage folder and a case"

The clerk nodded as she went to work, and ten minutes later Harry left the shop with a guitar case across his back, a cat basket in his left hand and a folder under his right, feeling very satisfied with himself.

For the first time ever Harry was taking his own life by the throat and getting what he wanted.

And it had only just begun.

Authors Notes: Done


	7. Chapter 6: The Train and the Chamber

Time Turned Back- The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 6: **The Train and the Chamber**

The next few days passed quickly. Harry showed Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins the trunk, he had decided the day the Weasley"s arrived in London that he would restart his Marauder carer as soon as he got back to Hogwarts, so he had stocked up liberally on Zonkos gags to start him off, and with the help of his father's books he had a few plans.

He had also discussed something with Severus about Neville and his abilities in school, or current lack there of, he considered the possibility that it had something to do with the night his parents were attacked, but Severus had yet to get back to him.

Currently Harry was sitting in the back of a Ministry car on the way to Kings Cross with the Muggle Defence Text in his hands

"I can't believe you're dropping Divination" Ron said "It's one of the easiest subjects in school"

"And one of the most stupid" Harry said over the top of the book "I need to be able to keep my head and my ass together in a fight and Divination can help me do that"

"You're nuts" Ron sighed.

_"More than you know old friend"_ Harry thought.

* * *

At Hogwarts Severus stalked up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. The old fool was as annoying as he remembered, and just as manipulative.

But he did have his uses.

"You wished to see me Headmaster"" Severus said

"Yes Severus" Albus said "I have reviewed the files on the attack at the Longbottom home as you asked"

"And"" Severus asked in an irritated tone

"When Alastor arrived on the scene he found Franklin and Alice on the ground outside their home" Albus said "The only sign of life they had was the rise and fall of their chests, the twitching of their bodies. I believe the other Auror's used the muggle phrase _'The lights are on but nobody's home'"_

"Sounds rather callous" Severus said "Especially for two Auror's as respected at Frank and Alice, what about the boy""

"He was found near his father" Albus said "Shaking him, trying to wake him up, although you may not imagine it from what we have seen of the boy he barely made so much as a whimper, but it was no good" then with a sigh Albus continued to read from the file "The Aurors on the scene assumed that Neville had seen what happened so they, put a memory charm on him"

"What"" Minerva yelled "They placed a memory charm on a sixteen month old boy" Not only is that dangerous, it is illegal, no matter who gives the order, putting a memory charm on a child can seriously disrupt their neural pathways"

"What can we do about it then"" Albus asked "It would take a master Legimens to remove a memory charm after eleven years"

"Have the boy stay after the feast tonight" Severus sighed "I will remove it myself and perhaps it will explain why the brat destroys at least one cauldron a year and why he is terrified of me"

"_Everyone_ is terrified of you" Minerva said as she stood up "But you _are_ right, the only subject that Longbottom shows constant improvement in is Herbology. He has kept the highest grade in his year for the last two"

"We will settle this, this evening Minerva" Albus said "I must attend to some matters regarding the stationing of the Dementors at the entrances"

"I still see no reason why we must have those repulsive creatures here" Minerva said with a shudder

"They must be here because Black knows virtually every single way into this castle other than the front door" Dumbledore said "And he will use them to get to Harry"

"Are you sure Potter is his target"" Severus asked

"He is the only one it could be" Albus nodded "The years in Azkaban seem to have driven Black over the edge"

"I still do not understand why he did it" Minerva said "He and James were like brothers, he would have given his life before harming Harry"

"Which raises the question" Severus said "Was it him" Was it Black who betrayed the Potter"s""

"He _was_ the secret Keeper" Minerva said

"Are we certain of that"" Severus asked "Everyone in the Wizarding world knew how close Potter and Black were, it is the very reason he was chosen as the boys Godfather, but the last time the Order saw the Marauders was at the Order meeting mid October that year when we agreed they should were going under the charm"

"Yes I remember" Minerva said "They named Black as the Secret Keeper at that meeting"

"But we have never considered the possibility that James changed the plan before then" Albus said "And there was never a record of his questioning, Fudge simply carted him off to Azkaban despite Alastor and Kingsly's protests and demands for interogation"

"Then there is a possibility that he was innocent" Minerva said

"Yes" Albus replied, then he looked to Severus and said "Start working on a batch of Veritasum Severus, if we can we will attempt to apprehend Sirius and administer it, perhaps we will get the truth"

"What about Potter?" Severus asked "If he hears the rumours that Black wants to kill him he will start asking questions"

"When he does we will address them to the best of our ability" Albus said

Severus simply nodded as he stood up and left the office with a sweep of his robes.

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the compartment with Remus and Padfoot. Remus lay with his robes pulled over him asleep while Padfoot sat looking out the window. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking quietly, or more specifically Ron and Hermione were. While Harry sat reading a book the Marauder"s wrote on their pranks, with Midnight curled up in his lap.

He was about to try and stop Ron and Hermione from arguing _again_ when the compartment door opened and Malfoy prepared to step in.

When Harry slammed his fist against the wall of the side opening out into the corridor, causing the door to slam shut in Malfoy"s face, then he went back to reading his book, hoping for peace.

"Maybe we"ll get some bloody peace this trip" Harry muttered, knowing full well that they would not.

Hermione was about to continue her argument when the train began to slow down.

"Are we in Hogsmeade"" Ron asked as they stood up

"It"s too bright" Hermione said as she looked at her watch "And we're not due to get there for a half hour"

"Somethings wrong" Harry muttered as he stood up, Midnight growling at the disturbance as he sat down on the seat.

Then the lights went out and in an instant Harry"s wand was in his hand.

"What's going on"" Hermione asked

"How should I know?" Ron growled

"Be quiet you two" Harry snapped

Then Harry saw it. The repulsive skeletal hand, he wasn"t lucky enough to just see the shadow this time, he saw the whole thing thanks to his contacts special features.

And it was back. That same cold feeling, just like before.

But he blocked it out. Threw up the most powerful Oculmency shield he could muster and blocked it out as he pictured himself soaring across the skies on his Firebolt.

_"Merlin I miss that broom"_ he thought in an attempt to block out the Dementor. And raised his wand as he tired to think of something he could use without giving away the game.

But Remus beat him to it. Leaping to his feet the werewolf roared "_Expecto__ Patronum_" releasing a mist of silver light.

"Sirius Black isn't here" he roared "Now get out"

Harry struggled to stay on his feet as the Dementor left. In the end he collapsed onto the seat and fought to stay conscious, and won.

He opened his eyes to see Remus crouched down in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked

"I"m OK" Harry grumbled

"What the heck was that thing?" Ron asked

"A Dementor" Remus said as he reached into his robes "Most likely searching for Sirius Black"

"Why would they come here?" Hermione asked "That Dementor came straight here within three minutes of the train stopping

"Two and a half to be exact" Harry sat as he stroked Midnight's fur

"Take this" Remus said as he produced a bar of chocolate "It'll help" then he stood up and walked out of the compartment as he said "I"ll go talk to the conductor and get us back underway" Padfoot was about to follow when Remus said "Stay with the kids Cyrus" the dog remained silent as he sat down next to the door.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as Harry broke off a piece of the chocolate and took a bite.

"I"m fine" Harry said "Just, had a weird experience" then the train started up again.

* * *

A few hours later the Sorting and the Feast were over, Harry smiled as he scratched a itch along his jawline, despite the encounter with the Dementors he had managed to keep his feet beneath him this time, which meant no problems from Malfoy.

Dumbledore had just dismissed the students to their Common Rooms for the night, when Severus" voice bellowed through the Great Hall "Potter, Longbottom remain behind"

Ron glanced at Harry questioningly

"Go ahead" Harry nodded "I shouldn't be long"

Ron nodded as Harry straightened his robes and walked towards the Head Table with Neville

"W...What do you think he wants?" Neville asked

"I dunno" Harry shrugged as they reached the table.

"Wait for me in Moaning Myrtil's bathroom Potter" Snape snapped

"Yes sir" Harry nodded before he left the hall.

"Mr Longbottom" Dumbledore said when the door closed "I know this is a hard question, but what do you remember of the night your mother and father were attacked?"

"I don't remember anything sir" Neville said as he bowed his head "My Gran told me I was beside my dad when Mad Eye Moody found us but I don't remember anything, and I've been trying since I was eight"

"You do not remember anything Longbottom" Snape said "Because the Aurors who brought you to St Mugno's placed a Memory Charm on you"

"Isn't that illegal"" Neville asked

"It is" Dumbledore "Which is why we have asked you to stay behind this evening. It takes a master Legimens to extract a memory charm after so long. Which Professor Snape happens to be"

"Can you remove it?" Neville asked as he looked at Snape "I need to know what happened that night"

"There may be some discomfort when I enter your mind" Snape said as he drew his wand

"Do it" Neville said as he held his ground

Snape nodded as he said "_Legimenis_"

* * *

Harry sat on the floor outside Myrtle"s bathroom looking out at night sky at the Dog Star.

"I'm back" he whispered into the cloudless sky "I can make everything right again, I can undo it all" then he closed his eyes and said "We can kill him before everything gets out of hand"

"Yes we will" a voice called from down the hall.

Harry glanced over, to see Severus walking towards him

"What happened with Neville?" Harry asked as he stood up

"The idiot Auror's had a memory charm on him" Severus growled "I removed it and he collapsed. Dumbledore took him to the Hospital Wing"

"So he's on the track to being the Auror in training I remember?" Harry asked as they entered the bathroom

"Yes" Severus said "I finished the potion by the way. You can take it while I harvest the snake body"

Harry nodded as he called Jade to him. And with a flash of fire the Maltese Phoenix appeared on top of the sinks.

"Jade is our way back topside" Harry said before he approached the sink with the serpent mark and began to hiss Open and with a rumbling creak the sinks slid apart.

"Here we go" Harry said as he stepped towards the opening that was revealed "Watch yourself the landing might be a little rough" then he jumped "HOLY SHI-----IT" he roared as he went down. And Severus jumped a few moments later.

* * *

When they landed a growl escaped Harry's lips he had sworn he would never come back to the chamber if he could avoid it. But he was back.

"I have some tools with me to harvest the body parts and to cut the skin up" Severus said

Harry nodded as he spotted the snake skin down the tunnel.

With a slight thump Severus enlarged the massive trunk be brought with him, opened the first compartment and handed Harry a sword, a Tai Chi sword, Harry"s favoured weapon.

Walking down the length of the shed skin Harry made a rough estimate on the 20 foot length and sliced the length from the tail down off.

After helping Severus fold the skin and store it in two separate compartments Harry led him to the entrance of the main chamber.

Once inside Harry looked around once before he said "Let's get this over with quickly, this place brings back bad memories"

Severus nodded as he moved towards the tail end of the snake "We should remove the scales from this end for your battle robes Hunter the tail is a Basilisk's more defended end, the scales are thicker"

"OK" Harry nodded as he picked up the broken fang lying near the head and he examined the head, there was very little blood "I think you'll be able to harvest the blood too Sever"

"Excellent" Severus said "I"ve almost got the scales, we can move on to the organs, bones and teeth when I'm done and we'll split the profits from selling the skin fifty, fifty"

"Why?" Harry asked

"The only thing Basilisk hide is good for is robes" Severus said "Why don't you go take a look around while I finish on the scales?"

"OK" Harry said as he made his way to the head of Salazar Slytherin at the far side of the chamber "I'll leave the broken fang on top of the trunk and you can extract the venom"

Standing before the statue of Salazar Slytherin Harry remembered the last time he had been in the chamber. That high condescending voice Riddle used. The smug look on the bastards face as he recounted the things Ginny had written.

Then he remembered what he himself had said.

"Bastard won't be a ghost for much longer" Harry muttered as he approached the statue, stopping just at the waters edge.

He remembered as he gazed into the stone eyes of the statue, that when Riddle had used Parselmouth to summon the Basilisk, and the mouth of the statue had opened.

"Wonder what else's in there" Harry whispered before he stepped forward, the green waters lapping at the toes of his shoes as he hissed Lord Slytherin, reveal your secrets

After a moment the mouth of the statue opened wide.

Picking up a stone lying near him Harry tossed it into the water between him and the opening. The stone splashed only slightly, and struck stone after two seconds

_"Probably isn't that deep"_ he thought as he walked into the water. The water only rose up to his ankle at most.

At the opening Harry drew his want and held it into the opening as he said "_Lumos__ Markai_" which released a sphere of silver light into the opening and shot down the tunnel beyond, and every few metres a sphere of silver light marked the floor of the tunnel lighting it all the way to the end like a road at night.

He walked for about ten metres though the tunnel, before he found a steel door, rusted over, but still a door.

After trying the door Harry found the handle rusted and it broke so he drew his wand and released a spell "_Reducto_" the explosion curse struck the door with resounding force, blowing it off its hinges.

"Hunter what was that?" Severus yelled

"Don't worry Sever" Harry replied "I just had to use the explosion curse to open a door"

"Ever hear of the unlocking charm?" Severus yelled back

"Doesn"t work it the locks rusted" Harry yelled before going through the door.

Authors Notes: Done. Next time we enter the chamber.

I'd like to thank the reviewers for their opinion on the Werewolf thing. I"ve decided to hold it off and until the end of the next story before I do it.

I also need the names of some of the people who were sorted into Gryffindor during Harry and Ginny's years if anybody has them, specifically the names of people who you guys think would be good at Quidditch

let me know later

Enjoy


	8. Chapter 7: The Chamber within the Chambe...

Time Turned Back- The Prisoner of Azkaban

I corrected the mistake. Harry's Maraudername is Hunter, and the bracelets name is Seth

Chapter 7: **The Chamber within the Chamber**

Harry entered the dusty chamber at the end of the corridor, avoiding the pipe off to his left.

And what he saw as a veritable gold mine.

"SEVER" he yelled "GET IN HERE"

Within a minute Severus stood by his side with his wand clutched in his hand. He took in the room before him for a moment and said "Holy shit"

The room before him was filled with books, weapons and magical artefacts "This is the fucking mother load" Harry whispered

"Let's take a look around and gather the goodies" Severus said

"Yeah" Harry said with a grin

Severus nodded as they went to work. Severus went for the books and magical artefacts while Harry went to the weapons.

* * *

Among the weapons Harry found several interesting items, including:

A pair of single edged curved short swords with black scabbards.

A black broadsword with a blade separated by slight indentations.

A red quarterstaff, with dragons heads at either end, and silver blades coming out of the mouths.

A pair of silver double bladed Glaives.

A set of and defensive clothes, heavily charmed, and a pair of boots for stealth.

And a thin pale grey cloak, almost like silk, trimmed in white, blue and black.

Harry was about to put the grey cloak on top of the pile of weapons when he heard a hissing voice in the corner Where isss the ssspeaker who opened the door? it hissed

Harry frowned as he walked towards the source of the voice. Following the hissing Harry walked to the far corner of the room from where he was standing. And lying on the floor in the dark corner was a box, with a snake engraved on top.

I opened the door Harry hissed as he crouched down I'm going to open thisss box, but if you bite me I will not

I will not bite you ssspeaker the voice from the box hissed

Then Harry nodded as he drew his wand and used it to open the box

The brown oak box before him was padded with red silk and looked to be in the same condition it was when the chamber was closed a thousand years ago.

Inside was what appeared to Harry, to be a thin silver three fingered dragon claw with black talons. The claw appeared to be severed at what Harry could assume was the wrist. And slim bracelet of dark blue metal in the shape of a small snake, with the snakes head as the clasp

The head moved slightly as Harry stared at it

Are you the ssspeaker? The dagger hissed

I am Harry answered My name isss Harry Potter

I am Ssseth the dagger hissed

Nice to meet you Ssseth Harry said How did you come to be here? And more ssspecifically…what are you?

I am abracelet Seth said I was a runessspoor combined with a bracelet belonging to my lassst massster Sssalazar Ssslytherin he combined me with his dagger to aid him in had potionsss and Parsssel Magic ssspellsss

Ssso you are Sssalazar's bracelet? Harry asked Then you would have known him well

All hisss life Seth replied He wasss born of a powerful family well known for itsss Dark Wizardsss, but he did not follow hisss fathersss path

It isss a pity hisss decendantsss don't follow that path Harry growled then he replied Sssalazar's current heir isss a wizard of the darkest calibre, he has sssought my life, but I have no desssire to part with it jussst yet, can you help me?

I can Seth hissed I will dissscusss the other item in the box later but we mussst go for now, I can alssso tell you about any of the weaponsss you find here

Very well Harry said as he closed the box and picked it up.

* * *

"What's in the box?" Severus asked

"Just Slytherin's snake/bracelet" Harry shrugged "It can talk"

"Really?" Severus asked

"Yeah" Harry replied as he set the box into the trunk "Find anything?"

"Some boxes of what I can assume are wand making materials, you can ask Ollivander when you set up a meeting" Severus said "The books here are all one of a kind, almost all of them written by Salazar Slytherin"

"Who else put books down here?" Harry asked

"There is also a book on harnessing the power of the Animagi by Hufflepuff" Severus replied "Duelling by Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw"

"All very cool" Harry said "You take the potions books, I'll take thosetwo and any other books involving combat"

"There only is one" Severus said "It's a book spells harnessing elemental forces for wand magic…there is also a large storage of rare potions ingredients"

"Outstanding" Harry replied as he walked towards where he had left the weapons and returned them to the trunk.

"I'll go and finish with the Basilisk" Severus said do you want to take the potion now or when you go to bed?"

"I'll take it when I go to bed" Harry replied as he slipped the vial into his robes.

* * *

An hour later Severus was done. He had harvested all the organs, teeth, venom and blood and used a cleaning charm on the hide and skeleton and shrunk them for movement. He had stored the remaining fang in an unbreakable plastic box; he also stored a heartstring from the beast in stasis and put the two things away in Harry's section of the trunk.

"I'll send the scales and skin off to have the robes done" Severus said "I know a few people who can do some very complex charms on them to give you some extra defence"

Harry nodded as Severus shrunk the trunk and slid it into his robes.

**Jade** Harry called as he held out his arm

After a moment the phoenix soared down to where Harry and Severus were and both took hold of a tail feather. And in a flash of flame they were gone.

* * *

They reappeared in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with a flash.

Straightening his robes Severus said "Thank you for your assistance Potter…and before I forget, two hundred points to Gryffindor"

"Thank you sir" Harry said as he left the bathroom.

* * *

When he returned to Gryffindor Tower, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked

"Snape needed me to open the Chamber of Secrets so he could harvest the Basilisk body parts" Harry said "It got Gryffindor 200 points as a bonus, and all I had to do was sit in front of Salazar Slytherin's ugly mug and wait for him to finish" then he reached into his pocket and produced the broken fang "I also got to keep my souvenir"

"Two hundred points" Ron said with a grin "It's only a few hours into the school year and were already ahead of the game"

"Yup" Harry said with a smile "I've also realised something"

"What?" the twins asked

"Without his snakes in the area Snape is almost bloody human" Harry chuckled

"You're jokin right?" Ron asked "Snape is a greasy arsehole"

"I _know_ that" Harry said "But he's only really an arsehole with me and when the Gryffindor's are in his labs"

"Maybe" Ron shrugged as they went up the stairs "What's on the agenda tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure" Harry said as he took off his robe and undid his tie "Depends on how my timetable's set, but I know that on Friday nights and Sunday afternoons I've got Muggle Defence"

"I heard that's with a new ghost" Dean Thomas said

"As long as he ain't like Binns I don't care" Harry said as he took off his clothes and climbed into bed

"Hey where's Neville?" Seamus Finnegan asked

"Snape mentioned something about the Hospital wing" Harry said as he closed the curtains "If it was serious McGonagall would have let you guys know"

"Probably right" Ron said as he rolled over "I'll see you in the morning guys"

Then the lights in the Dorm faded to darkness as Harry thought to himself _"I'll see you soon Peter"_ then he swallowed the Animagus Potion Severus gave him and dropped off.

* * *

In Severus' quarters Severus sat by the fire with Remus and Sirius, each with a glass brandy in their hand.

"Do you mind if I ask a question Severus?" Sirius said

"You just did" Severus replied "But go ahead"

"Why did you come back with Harry?" Sirius asked "It was my understanding that you hated each other"

"We did" Severus said "Up until before his sixth year when he saved my life"

_

* * *

_

_August 3rd 1996_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_"Are there any reports on Harry?" Dumbledore asked from the head of the table_

_"Nothing" Kingsley Shackbolt replied "After the end of term he just took Black's bike and vanished…the only thing we've got from him are the body parts of the Deatheaters he Floos to my office"_

_"Body parts?"__ Molly asked "You mean he's killing them?"_

_"For the most part" Kingsley shrugged "Rudolpous Lestrange bled to death in my office after Potter sent him through. The wound looked to me like a knife or a sword, same as the other three dozen he's sent to me"_

_"So he isn't using his wand to kill them?" Remus asked_

_"Nah" Mad Eye said "That's too clean a death for those fuckers, he's killin' 'em slow, makin' each an every one of 'em suffer before they die, and it's no more than they deserve"_

_"That is not for us to judge Alastor" Dumbledore said_

_"That is your opinion Albus" Kingsley said "And you're welcome to it, but I say let the fucks suffer a little"_

_Dumbledore was about to interject when a dull **thump** was heard outside the meeting room._

_Everyone drew their wands and slowly approached the door as Mad Eye said "It's Potter…and he's got a guest"_

_Remus__ and Kingsley nodded as they opened the door. To see a teen, roughly six feet tall with tan skin marred by several scars, and black hair tied in a ponytail sitting in an arm chair, wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with several rips, slashes, and burns in it, and a faded grey denim jacket, with a pair of long knives attached to his belt._

_The kid looked like he had been through a warzone, he was bruised, bloody, and had several scars along his face and chest, the most recent scars along his torso looked to have been created by blades, a set of four slash marks along his stomach, and he was cradling his left arm to his chest and it was held by a faded leather belt._

_"Miss me?" he asked as he took a swig from the black flask in his good hand_

_"Where the hell have you been Harry?" Remus demanded_

_"Hunting" Harry shrugged as he slid the flask into his pocket "My most recent capture put up a bit of a fight outside"_

_"Capture?"__ Remus asked_

_"Over there" Harry said as he leaned back into the chair he was in and motioned towards the still and bloody form lying on the ground near the table._

_"Wormtail" Remus snarled as he pointed his wand at the body_

_"Don't bother" Harry said "He won't be goin' anywhere anytime soon…I hit a pressure point"_

_"Which one?"__ Tonks asked_

_"Just the spine" Harry shrugged, then he looked at Kingsley and asked "You get the bodies OK?"_

_"Yeah" Kingsley replied_

_"Harry" Dumbledore said from the door "Where I Merlin's name have you been?"_

_"Around" Harry shrugged "I got tired of waiting so I decided to get ready for Riddle myself"_

_"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Dumbledore asked_

_"For what?"__ Harry growled "Me? The Deatheaters? Or your weapon?"_

_"Harr…" Dumbledore said_

_"I don't want to hear it Professor" Harry snapped "I'm tired of waiting. If you had told me the truth about the Prophecy when I was eleven I could have been ready and I might have been able to take Riddle in the Graveyard, Cedric might still be alive, and for that matter Sirius might still be alive"_

_Dumbledore was about to say something when Snape yelled in pain._

_"Fuck" Harry growled as he leapt to his feet and stalked towards Snape._

_The Potions master was on his knees at the dining room table clutching his right arm._

_Grabbing him by the front of his robes Harry manhandled Snape to his feet and slammed his down on the table and grabbed his right arm out of his left hands grip._

_Pushing the robe sleeve back Harry grabbed hold of Snape's forearm, the palm of his hand touching the dark mark._

_"You're not getting another corpse that easy Tom" Harry snarled_

_The people assembled watched as a pale silver glow formed in Harry's hand._

_And after a few moments the glow faded and Harry removed his hand and glared at the Potions Master as he said "Don't go thinking you owe me Snape" then he slid to his knees and passed out._

_Moments passed as Snape sat up slowly, the scorching pain in his arm was gone, as was the dark mark he detested._

_"How?"__ Severus gasped "How in Merlin's name did he remove it?"_

_"How the hell should we know?" Tonks asked "Maybe it's got something to do with the Rat over there"_

_"Maybe" Remus said "But we need Poppy down here to patch Harry up. Kid looks like he hasn't stopped for any major medical treatment, even doing it himself in two months"_

_Severus__ nodded as he flicked his wand and levitated the prone wizard into the air and out into the living room._

* * *

"We patched him up easy enough" Severus said "And he was back to training as soon as he felt was strong enough, which was two days later"

"What happened to Wormtail?" Sirius asked

"Hunter" snapped his neck" Severus replied "And sent the head back to Riddle with the message _'Your time is coming too Halfblood'_…Dumbledore didn't like it much, said Hunter's tactics were too excessive, that he was causing too much damage. Hunter just turned around and told _him 'You're just sore 'cause I'm doing things ahead of your schedule'_"

"What did he mean by that?" Remus asked

"He meant that he was ready to fight but Dumbledore was sitting on his hands" Severus said "For five years, every time Shadow set his foot inside these halls he came within an inch of getting himself killed, and Dumbledore let it happen, to test him I suppose, to forge his weapon"

Sirius and Remus swore vilely as they drained the last of their brandy and reached for the bottle of firewhiskey.

"Then you came along Black" Severus said "You were the wrench in Dumbledore's works. Hunter's only link to his father. the only father he ever knew. Dumbledore knew you were innocent. He knew that all it would take was for me get a vial of Veritasum from storage and you could be questioned before Fudge and cleared. But he didn't, he used the fact that I hated Harry's guts against you _and_ him, because he knew that if you were cleared then Hunter would go to you and be out of the Dursley's and away from his control"

"When would this have happened?" Sirius asked "And who is _Hunter_?"

"The end of this year" Severus said "And Hunter is Harry's Marauder nickname"

"He's an Animagus?" Remus asked

"He was in our time" Severus "And by tomorrow morning he will be again"

"Cool" Sirius said

"I'm not going to tell you his form though" Severus said

"OK" Sirius said "What about this plan you've been cooking up?"

"We're almost ready" Severus said "I'll be able to start the plan tomorrow and Hunter will set everything up by the time Christmas is here"

Authors Notes: Done. Not bad if I say so huh? I know that over the last few chapters there's been a lot of Dumbledork bashing, well that's gonna continue for a while. Enjoy


	9. Chapter 8: The Future, Muggle Defence, a...

Time Turned Back- The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 8: **The Future, Muggle Defence, and Beasts of Hoof and Wing**

Harry awoke around sunrise. Ron, Dean, and Seamus were still asleep.

But despite awakening at an ungodly hour Harry was still in a very good mood, Hunter had returned. Not at full strength, but it was a beginning.

Knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep Harry got a pair of sweatpants from his bottom drawer and pushed the tag of his t-shirt under the collar and got out of bed carefully.

Midnight, having been disturbed by the movement leapt from the bed and followed as Harry picked up the volume of his dad's journal he had been reading. It was from his final four years at Hogwarts. It detailed all the dates his father went on with his mother and all the quidditch tactics the Marauders put together for Gryffindor.

* * *

Slowly padding down the cold stone steps to the common room, Harry was surprised to find Neville Longbottom sitting on a chair by the window, gazing out over the forest.

As Harry set his feet in the ground in the common room Neville snapped his head around and drew his wand, Harry could tell he was in inch from hexing him.

Raising his hands in defence Harry said "Easy Nev it's just me"

"Sorry" Neville said as he lowered his wand

"What's up you're not asleep?" Harry said as he approached

"I'm not in the mood for sleep right now" Neville said "I wanted to remember"

"What?" Harry asked as he sat down, knowing full well what it was.

"What do you remember of your mum and dad Harry?" Neville asked as Midnight jumped into his lap

"Little things" Harry said "The smell of my mums Poet's Jasmine perfume, my parent's voices, the stuffed animal they gave me when I was a baby, I think it was a dog, and their final moments"

"Their final moments?" Neville asked "You mean the night they died?"

"Dad told mum to take me and run" Harry said as he closed his eyes "Then there was an explosion. My mum pleaded for my life, and Voldermort went a head and killed her"

"I'm the same" Neville said "I remember that high screeching voice casting the curse…but my parents didn't make a sound, they didn't give Lestrange the satisfaction of their screams"

"Then they went down with honour" Harry said "That's something you can be proud of"

"I know" Neville said "But the bitch is just in Azkaban, there's a chance she could get out"

"Well then we'll just have to make sure that on the chance that she does" Harry said "That you're ready to take her on"

"How?" Neville asked "I mean, my track record at this school hasn't exactly been great, I'm not sure that even with the Memory charm removed I'll be any good"

"You won't know until you try" Harry said as he stood up "Come on"

"Where?" Neville asked as he grabbed his robe and followed

"Just shut up and come on" Harry said as he walked back to the dorm.

* * *

Casting a quick silencing charm on the beds Harry led Neville to his trunk and opened it at the common room compartment "Follow me down" he said as he descended the stairs.

When he landed in the room Neville whistled lowly "Very cool" he said

"Wait till you see the training rooms" Harry said as he led Neville down the corridor.

* * *

After a moment they reached a door at the end and Harry opened it as he said "If your reactions when you heard me in the common room are any indication you'll be able to give any of the fourth and fifth years a run for their money on the runway"

"But I just acted" Neville said

"Exactly" Harry said as he crossed the room and picked up one of the drones and set it for target practice and power reading "You reacted, drawing your wand with speed to rival a wand holster. If the rest of you is up to that level of focus you'll end up being one of the best Aurors since our dads, your mum and my Godfather"

"You really think I can?" Neville asked

"Yeah" Harry said as he placed his hand on Neville's shoulder "But getting rid of that gut might go a bit further towards it"

"Hey" Neville laughed as he drew his wand

"I'm kidding" Harry laughed

"I know" Neville said as he undid the top button of his shirt "I'm taking Muggle Defence same as you so that'll help

"Plus we can do laps in here" Harry said "Or run the programmable assault course next door"

"So what does this thing do?" Neville asked as he nodded

"It's got a few functions" Harry said "First it's designed for spell practice and power measurement, you fire a spell at it and of you did it right the spell is registered and a power level displayed from zero to one thousand"

"Cool" Neville said

"Second function" Harry replied "It can be designed to dodge your spells, to test how well you can anticipate a movement, the third function is for solo duelling, you program it with a specific skill level and fight it, the drone will defend itself based on the skill level you set it at, from first year to Auror. It can also fight you by Muggle methods"

"You mean Martial Arts and weapons?" Neville asked

"Yup" Harry replied "I've set it for spell practice so you can take a crack at it while I run a few laps"

* * *

"Furnunculus" Neville yelled half an hour later when the Boil causing spell struck the Dummy at the far side of the mats and

_Boil Hex_

_248_

appeared over the dummies face in bright white lettering.

"That's it" Neville said as he walked towards the piece of parchment with a quick quill writing what Neville called out.

Removing the quill Neville picked up the parchment and read the results.

They were extremely promising Neville had gone through all the hexes and curses they had learned from first and second year three times and called out the results. The results for the eight spells had fluxuatted (sp?) very little between 240 and 260.

"Pretty good" Harry said over Neville's shoulder "If you keep practicing that'll increase more, especially as we learn more powerful duelling spells"

"Do you have anything in mind?" Neville asked as Harry out the drone away.

"A few" Harry replied "But I'll need time to go through my parents and my aunt's books before I start"

"Are you gonna bring Ron and Hermione in on this?" Neville asked as they walked down to the kitchen

"Eventually" Harry said "But for now we'll just work between the two of us and bring them in later"

"OK" Neville said as he drank a glass of water.

* * *

After breakfast Hermione went to Arithmancy, Ron went to Divination, and Harry went with Neville to Muggle Defence in the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor

Nodding Harry saw Neville and Seamus standing outside the door along with Justin Finch-Fletchley and a few others, no Slytherin's though, in total there were only twelve people including himself.

When Harry's watch struck 9AM the door opened and they filed in.

And floating a just off the ground was what Harry could describe as a Monk, he was wearing what Harry could guess was the robes of a Taoist Monk, but he couldn't tell the colours.

"Greetings" the monk said "I am your new Muggle Defence professor Li Zhuzhen, simply call me Li and it will make things easier. Now today there are stalls in the corner for you to change into the clothes you were asked to bring, this will not be so, on Friday night or in any of the preceding classes, so you will be required to change before coming to this class"

"Yes sir" the class said as they walked towards the changing stalls.

* * *

Harry emerged a few minutes later wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of loose grey tracksuit bottoms, and a pair of trainers.

After they lined up along the edge of the mat Li said "Alright, since you're here you know that this class will not involve the use of a wand in the beginning, however, as the class progresses over the next two years what I teach you will help you in combat where magic is used, now I need to know, who here has had any experience with weaponry?"

Harry's hand was the only one that went up

"Harry?" Li asked

"Last year in the Chamber of Secrets" Harry answered "I somehow managed to pull Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the Sorting Hat, when the Basilisk lunged at me I rammed the sword up into the roof of its mouth"

"No question of the strike being a fatal blow" Li said "What happened to you?"

"One of the fangs broke off and got lodged in my arm" Harry said "If it hadn't been for Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix I never would have got out of the chamber alive"

"Well you still did, be it by luck or not" Li nodded then he looked at the class "OK for a start I want you to give me four laps around the room at a jog then we'll do some stretches, push ups, and sit ups, and start on Tai-Kwan-Do"

* * *

Two hours later the twelve students walked slowly out of their muscles burning and sore from exertion. Li warned them that they should start exercising everyday on their own or it would just get worse.

"That were bloody murder" Seamus groaned as he flopped down on his bed after having a shower.

"Tell me about it" Neville replied

"You guys don't know hard work" Harry chuckled as he closed his trunk "Try getting up at dawn to do laps around the quidditch pitch with Wood. _That_ is murder"

Seamus chuckled slightly as he buckled the belt of his trousers "Yer own fault fer bein such a good flyer"

Harry glared at him as he tied his shoes and picked up his copy of the Monster Book of Monsters and left for lunch but as he left Harry called back "It's not my fault Malfoy couldn't catch a snitch if it flew into his hand"

* * *

In the Great Hall Harry found Ron and Hermione talking about Divination

"The class as the biggest fraud I have ever seen" Hermione argued

"That's just cause you can't lie to save your life" Ron counter, his mouth full of fried chicken.

"What're you two arguing about this time?" Harry asked as he sat down "And don't try and drag me into it"

"We're talking about Divination" Ron said

"Then I don't wanna know" Harry said as he grabbed some chicken for himself "Trelawney's out of her mind"

"Never mind" Hermione said "How was Muggle Defence?"

"It was pretty good" Harry said "We're gonna learn Tai-Kwan-Do this year, and Kickboxing next year"

"How is he going to test you at the end of the year?" Hermione asked

"Li, (the professor) mentioned something about match ups" Harry answered "It won't be about who wins, just who shows the most skill over the course of the fights" then he went back to his lunch.

* * *

When they reached Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures Harry did his best to ignore the pleading notion in his mind to break Malfoy's jaw

But he succeeded as Hagrid came up from a pen near the trees.

"Welcome" Hagrid called "To yer first Care o Magical Creatures class, now before we start, who 'ere's figured out how to open the Monster book o Monters?"

Harry grinned evilly as he raised his hand

"'arry?" Hagrid asked

"The book is more or less an animal so you treaty it like one" Harry replied "You just run your fingers down the spine and it'll calm down"

"Right" Hagrid said with a smile "Five points ter Gryffindor, now open the book at page 28"

One by one the class did what Harry said and opened the book

A grin crossed Harry's face as he opened the book at a picture of a Hippogriff.

"Who can tell me what a Hippogriff is?" Hagrid asked

Instantly Hermione's hand shot up, with Neville's not far behind.

"Neville?" Hagrid asked

"Hippogriff's are a close relative of the Gryffin" Neville said "Except instead of being a hybrid of a Lion and an Eagle, the hybrid is a Horse and an Eagle, but occasionally you get a hybrid of a unicorn and an eagle"

"Right" Hagrid said "Ten points ter Gryffindor" then Hagrid walked down towards the pen and opened the gates before he disappeared out of sight.

And a moment laterhe returned, walking slowly out of the pen with a rope in his hand, leading something out.

* * *

Harry smiled as he watched Hagrid lead the massive creature out into the open

"This is Buckbeak" Hagrid announced "I found 'im wounded in the Forbidden Forest over the summer and fixed 'im up"

As the class stared at the magnificent creature before them Harry sighed wistfully, it had been two years since he had seen Buckbeak.

"Now" Hagrid called "Who wants to take a crack at getting close?"

Almost at once the class stepped back, bar Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron.

Then Harry said "I'll do it"

"Trust Potter to offer himself up for something this insane" Malfoy jeered

"If I wanted your opinion I'd had shoved it down your throat" Harry growled

Malfoy glared at Harry's back as he walked towards the Hippogriff

Everything proceded exactly as Harry remembered it. He approached Buckbeak, bowed and the Hippogriff took him for a spin over the lake, and despite the discomfort to his knees pressed between Buckbeak's wings and shoulders, Harry was able to enjoy the flight.

* * *

Things changed when he got back to the ground though.

As Harry walked back to Ron and the others Draco stalked up to Buckbeak, an insult on the tip of the Slytherin's tongue, when Buckbeak reared back, startled, Harry reacted, snapping his wand out Harry growled out "_Accio__ Malfoy_" and a few seconds before Buckbeak's talons came down on him, Malfoy was jerked backwards, off his feet and straight to Harry.

Luckily Harry stepped aside a moment before Malfoy hit him and the snake slammed into the ground.

"I warned you not to startle him Malfoy" Hagrid bellowed "Five points from Slytherin for disregarding a Professors instructions" then Hagrid stalked away to try and calm Buckbeak down.

"That Oaf can't do that to me" Malfoy argued as he got up "That beast almost killed me"

"Because of your own stupidity" Harry snapped "And if I hadn't summoned you away from him Buckbeak probably _would_ have killed you"

"Then you should have let it Potter" Malfoy snapped "Maybe we can finally get rid of that Oaf once and for all"

"And make you into a fucking martyr?" Harry growled "I'd sooner dance the tango with your daddies Half-Blood Master" then Harry walked back towards where Ron and the others were standing.

"My father was right about you Potter" Malfoy called after him "One day you'll meet the same end as your fool of a father and your Mudbloo…" but he never finished the sentence

Harry was back in his face in a flash with his right hand around Malfoy's throat holding him a food half a foot off the ground.

"Finish that sentence" Harry hissed "I DARE YOU" then with a glare harry dropped Malfoy coughing at his feet and said "Duel. You and me, no seconds. After dinner TONIGHT" and Harry stalked away, his robes swirling behind him as he snatched his COMC book off the wall he had set it on.

Authors Notes: Done.

Next time Malfoy gets his ass handed to him and Harry has a new experience with the Boggart


	10. Chapter 9: A Duel, a Discission, Money, ...

Time Turned Back- The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 9: **A Duel a Discussion, Money and Quidditch**

Rumours of Harry's challenge to Malfoy were all over Hogwarts by the time dinner began, and Harry was especially looking forward to it.

"I can't believe you did that" Hermione said as they walked down from Gryffindor Tower

"He asked for it" Harry growled "If Malfoy Junior can't take the heat then the bastard should stay the hell out of the fire"

"That's not exactly a reason" Hermione said

"Malfoy should learn to keep his bloody mouth shut" Neville said as he caught up to them.

"Neville's right" Harry said "Malfoy Sr saying I'll end up like my parents is one thing, I don't know him, but Junior is another matter, he said it for no reason, and THAT I will not forgive" as they entered the hall Harry said "And because of it he's going to have to pay"

"With what?" Ron asked "All the curses we've learned he can counter"

"The spells we've learned _here_" Harry said "I've had a month, a trunk that blocks magic detectors, and a full seven year set of Hogwarts books, as well as some Duelling and Auror training books from twenty years ago, including several nasty curses from a nastier time"

"What kind of spells are we talking about?" Hermione asked

"Basically advanced versions of the spells we'll be learning over the next few years" Harry said "Except a few of them are designed to do more than just incapacitate an opponent, There's one I've been reading about, it's essentially a hybrid of the disarming and explosion charms, it won't just disarm the opponent, it'll break every bone in their arm from the fingers up and quite possibly dislocate the shoulder"

"That's brutal" Hermione gasped as they sat down

"It was a brutal time" Harry said "And if the spells help me to defend myself then I will use them" then he began to eat.

After dinner was over and the food vanished Dumbledore stood up

"As you may or may not know by now" he said "Mr Harry Potter has challenged Mr Draco Malfoy to a duel today" then he looked at Harry as he stood up "Where would you like the duel to take place Mr Potter?"

"Right here will be fine sir" Harry replied as he stood up and walked towards the head table. Where he met Draco who glared at him.

"Take your position in the centre aisle" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded as he walked down the aisle

"I'm going to make you wish you hadn't got up today Potter" Malfoy growled

"Only in your fantasies" Harry replied as he came to a stop twenty yards from the door and spun to face Malfoy, who stood twenty paces away.

Harry flexed his forearm and his wand shot out of the sleeve, where Harry caught it and they bowed and raised their wands.

"BEGIN" Dumbledore roared

"_Expelliarmus_" Malfoy snapped, making the first move and launching the disarming charm at Harry.

Harry simply spun left out of the way as the spell flew past his face and then came around with his wand up and yelled four spells in succession "_Impedimentia, Expelliarmus, Stupefy, REDUCTO_"

One by one the spells flew from Harry's wand, with barely a second between them.

The first spell struck Malfoy and froze him to a near standstill, the second knocked his wand from his hand, the third knocked him off his feet, and the final spell blew him clean across the great hall, sending him crashing to the floor in front of the table, a split second after Dumbledore cast a cushioning charm on the floor. Malfoy was out for the count, and Harry hoped the week.

The hall was silent as Harry holstered his wand; they had just watched a thirteen year old half-blood out duel a pureblood wizard with four fifth and sixth year curses in less than fifteen seconds.

"In the process of setting a new duelling record of twelve seconds" Dumbledore said "And placing Mr Malfoy in the Hospital wing, Harry Potter has earned Gryffindor fifty points"

Harry smiled as he turned on his heel and walked out of the great hall. His good deed for the day done.

* * *

The setting sun found Harry sitting on the Paddock fence next to Buckbeak, stroking his feathers as the hippogriff asked **Why did you save that human today? He insulted me**

**His father is a powerful man among us** Harry answered **He would have caused trouble if you had harmed his son…and besides, I have already done more damaged than a physical injury**

**How?** Buckbeak asked as he cocked his head

**I fought him** Harry replied with a grin **And beat him quite quickly and badly**

**Good** Buckbeak said as Harry stroked his beak

"You do not belong here Harry Potter" a familiar voice called from the trees

Without looking over his shoulder Harry spotted Firenze trotting towards him from the trees, through the reflection of Buckbeak's eyes

"I don't know what you mean Firenze" Harry said

"You know exactly what I mean" Firenze said as he approached "You do not belong in this time"

"I do now" Harry snapped as he swung his legs over the paddock fence and stood on the ground "I've come back to correct the mistakes of old"

"It is not your decision to change the flow of fate" Firenze said as they walked towards the trees.

"The hell it isn't" Harry snapped "I came back to ensure that everything went right this time, that no more lives were lost"

"Death is a part of life" Firenze said "It is not the end, merely the continuation of the journey"

"And what if the people aren't ready to continue that journey?" Harry demanded "What if they're happy where they are?" he roared "MY PARENTS WEREN'T READY TO CONTINUE THEIR JOURNEY, BUT THAT HALF-BLOOD BASTARD SENT THEM ANYWAY. I came back to make sure that my parents are the last people Voldermort will murder. And if Fate doesn't like it then she can go and FUCK HERSELF"

Harry's roar echoed across the forbidden forest as he struggled to control his breathing. Firenze stared at him in silence.

"I came back to do a job Firenze" Harry growled "Stay the hell out of my way, because Mars is going to be bright in the sky for a very long time to come" then he stalked away.

**What was that noise?** Buckbeak asked as Harry approached

**Nothing** Harry muttered **I just lost my temper** Harry was about to make his way back to the castle as a cool breeze washed over the forest, and through Buckbeak's paddock

Harry stopped when he felt something brushing against his neck.

He snapped his hands up to grab the object, and his fingers touched a pair of large grey feathers.

Two of Buckbeak's wing feathers were resting in his fingers.

Harry glanced over his shoulder as Buckbeak said **Keep them**

With a smile Harry thanked the Hippogriff and walked back to the castle.

* * *

"Where were you mate?" Ron asked when Harry returned to the tower

"Went for a walk along the lake" Harry said as he sat down by the fire.

* * *

The next day Potions went very smoothly, aside from the fact that Malfoy was out of the Hospital Wing. Harry paired up with Neville and they managed to finish the potion without Severus breathing down their necks. And Harry was able to resist the urge to break Malfoy's jaw.

But by the time the two hour class was over he had succeeded.

The Class was about to head for DADA when Severus said "Potter, remain behind"

Harry nodded as he closed up his potions kit and handed it to Neville "Take that back to the tower for me"

"OK" Neville nodded "I'll grab your DADA book on the way out"

"It's in the first compartment" Harry replied.

Once the door closed Severus motioned for Harry to follow him.

* * *

After setting several privacy charms around his office Severus sat down and said "I've sent the skins to be done for the robes"

"What about the rest of the skin?" Harry asked as he sat down

"It's been sent as well" Severus said "I sent it to a Kingsley Shackbolt's cousin; he makes Auror equipment in Diagon Alley. He contacted me this morning and said, we can expect a minimum of 6,000,000 Galleons once the skin and scales have been authenticated"

"Have him send my half to the Weasley's vault" Harry said "I'll talk to them when Molly comes to strangle me the first chance she gets"

"Your funeral" Severus said as he stood up "I've taken all the books out of the trunk, all that's left are the weapons and robes you got your hands on, the box, and the books on duelling and combat magic. I put them in a smaller trunk" then Severus took a small box from the bookshelf and tossed it to Harry "You can unshrink it later"

"Right" Harry said as he put the box in his pocket "I've got a date with a Boggart" then Harry shouldered his bag and jogged from the office.

* * *

The Defence against the Dark Arts lesson went well. Harry had encountered the Dementor/Boggart just like before. But he didn't give Remus the chance to stop it.

Shaking off the cold feeling Harry remembered he gripped his wand and released the spell "_Riddickulus_"

The Dementor changed with a _crack_ into an image of Voldermort wearing a pink tutu.

Screamed in terror at seeing the pale skinned, snake like man dancing across the room.

Harry smirked as he walked towards the facsimile and kicked it into the cupboard it had emerged from. Then he kicked the door closed. And Remus locked it.

"Ummm" Remus said after a moment's silence "What was that?"

"It was Voldermort in a tutu" Harry said "What did you think it was?"

"I'm not entirely sure" Remus replied before he snapped back to professor form "Alright class, I want a foot long essay on Boggart's and the defence against them, class dismissed"

Then the class filed out.

* * *

That night after dinner Professor McGonagall called the Gryffindor Quidditch team to her office for a team meeting.

"I have called you here this evening" the Transfiguration Professor said as she walked towards the white sheet covering the square plied behind her "To discuss the future of the House and Quidditch cups, and keeping them in my office until all seven of you have graduated five years from now"

She walked past the assembled players and said "Before the term began Captain Wood, and I were asked to join our Seeker at the Leaky Cauldron. Where Mr Potter gave me a folder with the details of a vault to fund Gryffindor's quidditch team for the next twenty seasons" at this the team clapped and cheered loudly.

"And towards the aim of keeping the trophies in this office" McGonagall said "I have purchased these" then she pulled the sheet off the rectangular pile, revealing thirteen smooth broom cases with the image of a tornado and the word '_Highwind_' on twelve of the cases, and the top case had the image of a yellow and brown tornado with the word '_Desert Blade_' beside it.

"These brooms are for the main team" McGonagall said "And the reserve team you will begin training this year"

"Why now?" Fred asked "I know Oliver graduates this year, but the rest of us don't graduate for another two years"

"We're training the reserve team now" Oliver said "Because I've heard rumours that the Ministry is planning something big for Hogwarts next year and we may not have time"

"Mr Wood is indeed correct" McGonagall said "Although there is nothing concrete the Ministry is considering a large event to precede the Quidditch World Cup next summer, therefore it is imperative that we have a working team in place as a precaution"

"Do we even have any plausible players in the lower years?" Katie asked

"I can think of three right off the bat for Chaser, Keeper and Beater" Harry said "Ginny, Ron and Neville"

"Neville?" Fred asked incrediousley "The last I heard he broke his arm the first time he got on a broom"

"And I nearly broke my neck the first time I did" Harry countered "And yet here I am two years later, the best Seeker we've had since your brother graduated"

Fred shut up then

"And besides" Harry said "Without that Memory charm the bloody Auror's put on him his mental focus has almost tripled. When we've trained the last two mornings Neville has been able to sustain an average power level of 253 out of 1,000 using the duelling spells we've learned over the last two years"

"Not bad" George said

"And he's got the reactions of a thunderbolt" Harry chuckled "I woke up around dawn yesterday and almost as soon as I hit to common room floor his wand was trained on me"

Fred whistled lowly as he stood up and walked towards the cases "How come there are only thirteen cases if we're gonna build two teams?" he asked as he picked up one of the Highwinds

"Because I'm not ready to part with my Nimbus 2000 just yet" Harry said "The Desert Blade is for the second Seeker and if I ever need a new broom I'll order a Firebolt or a second Desert Blade"

"I don't recognise these models" Alicia said as she examined the black wooded broom in her hands.

The broom reminded Harry a lot of the Nimbus 2000 combined with a Firebolt, except it had copper coloured foot rests and a copper brace around the twigs similar to the Firebolt in their formation. From what Harry could remember the Desert Blade was exactly the same, except that the shaft was the colour of golden sand, the twigs of the broom were a dark brown, like wet sand and the foot rest and twig brace were both made of brass.

"The broom you have in your hand is the Tornado Highwind" Harry said "It's from a broom company based in Oklahoma USA"

"Cool" Angelina said

"Remember one thing" Oliver said as he took his broom "These brooms are yours for now, but they are still _TEAM_ brooms. If you want to keep them you will work your asses off this year and get that bloody trophy" the entire team cheered.

Authors Notes: Done.

Short I know, but I've still got a few chapters to do and the fun is only beginning.

Next time the backup team is planned.


	11. Chapter 10: Quidditch, Chessboards, and ...

Time Turned Back- The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 10: **Quidditch****, Chessboards, and Dementors**

The Saturday two weeks later couldn't come quickly enough for Gryffindor after Oliver had posted the notice for the tryouts. Harry had spent any of his free time since the team meeting, either playing his guitar, or pouring through his dad's journals for information he could use in Quidditch plays. And putting quill to parchment on some of the quidditch plays and tactics he himself had devised in his two years as captain.

All in all Oliver was going to have a heart attack when he saw the tactics a thirteen year old who had only heard of Quidditch two years ago handed him a folder of fifteen sheets of parchment.

He also took the chance to go through the books he found in the Chamber of Secrets. Like Severus said they were combat magic and obscure forms of magic. The book on harnessing the power of the Animagi peaked his interest. But until he regained the full power of his Animagi forms, that would have to wait too.

* * *

He spent time speaking with Seth and discovered that the robes and boots he had found. The abilities were very interesting.

After a relaxing shower to wash away the grime and sweat Harry had accumulated during his exercise and his run through the assault course. He changed into a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms, a white t-shirt, and a fleece jacket and left his trunk.

* * *

In the third year dorms Harry found Neville on the floor next to his bed doing push-ups.

Harry was amazed at the progress Neville had made in such a short time; his body was oh so slowly beginning to tone with light muscles as he burned away the fat. Harry estimated that by Halloween he would be all muscle.

During their training that morning Neville had told him he planned to try out for Beater. When Harry asked him why he wasn't trying for Chaser or Seeker Neville replied "It's more fun to hurt people, plus the fact that I may be fast, but I'm not _that_ fast"

With a chuckle Harry colleted his broom and the folder with the tactics inside then left the dorm for breakfast.

* * *

After eating Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny made their way down to the pitch.

"Alright" Wood said "We're here today to build a secondary Quiddtch team for Gryffindor, which means we're trying out all positions. And the players who do make the team…will get these" then he pulled the sheet off the pile behind him "These seven brooms have the ability to match anything the latest Nimbus or the Firebolt can throw at them. And if you make the team they're yours. So let's get to work…Keepers to me"

"Seekers to me" Harry called as he levitated the buckets of golf balls Oliver gave him

"Chasers to me" Katie called as Angelina and Alicia walked towards Oliver to help with the keepers

"Beaters to us" Fred called

* * *

Over the course of the next half an hour Harry whittled down the list of potential seekers. Until it was down to two people. Ginny and a fourth year with a bad attitude.

"I'm going to release the Snitch" Harry said "Whoever gets it gets the spot" when the pair nodded Harry said "Mount your brooms and go on my signal"

After a moment Harry opened his hand and the Golden snitch was away "GO" he yelled.

In a split second Ginny was gone with the fourth year, Jack Mason right behind her.

Harry knew right off the bat that she would get the snitch. For the simple reason that Mason's style was too simple he just followed Ginny as she chased the snitch, and with his size and bulk he couldn't turn at high speeds to save his life.

* * *

Harry watched Ginny fly across the pitch for a few minutes before they went into a steep dive from above the goal posts.

Ron barely had a chance to dodge out of the way on his return to the ground as she barrelled past him at a hundred and ten kilometres per hour.

And barely five feet off the ground Ginny pulled up with the snitch clutched in her hand. And Jack Mason crash landed a few seconds later.

Harry smiled as he watched Ginny circle the pitch once before settling down.

* * *

"So do I get the spot?" Ginny asked as Harry glided towards her on his broom

"When you get on that Desert Blade broom you'll be giving me a run for my money" Harry chuckled "So yes you get the spot"

Ginny laughed as she hugged him. Harry smiled as he hugged her back and made his way across the pitch.

"Oi" Ron yelled from his broom "What exactly are your intentions towards my little sister Mate?"

"My intentions are none of your concern right now Ron" Harry yelled back, knowing that Ginny was blushing from his side.

* * *

A few hours later Oliver walked into Gryffindor Tower with a sheet of parchment in his hands.

Harry was sitting with Neville and Ginny playing Poker while Ron tried to keep Scabbers away from Crookshanks and Midnight.

"Ah shit I fold" Neville groaned as he threw his cards down.

Harry chuckled as he looked over his shoulder "The team roster's done"

In an instant Ginny, and Neville were on their feet and Ginny yelled "Ron get your butt down here"

* * *

Harry smiled as he read the parchment on the notice board.

_Gryffindor House Quidditch Team Roster_

_Primary Team_

_Keeper- Oliver Wood (Captain)_

_Seeker- Harry Potter_

_Beater 1- Fred Weasley_

_Beater 2- George Weasley_

_Chaser 1- Katie Bell_

_Chaser 2- Angelina Johnson_

_Chaser 3- Alicia Spinnet_

_

* * *

_

_Reserve Positions_

_Keeper- Ron Weasley_

_Seeker- Ginny Weasley_

_Beater 1- Neville Longbottom_

_Beater 2- Jacop Carter_

_Chaser 1- Seamus Finnegan_

_Chaser 2- Colin Creevey_

_Chaser 3- Dean Thomas_

* * *

Cheers of 'YES' and 'I got in' filled the area surrounding the board.

Then Oliver said "Go and get your brooms, the top case is for our backup seeker Ginny Weasley, the others are for the rest of you. We've decided to test you out against the primary team in a match next Saturday. Training session are from 6:30AM to 8:30AM on Monday's, and Wednesday, and until 10AM on Saturdays"

"Why so many?" Seamus asked

"Because we want the secondary team ready" Harry said "We talked last night at the meeting about which team would take on which house at the matches"

"And?" Ron asked as he closed his broom case

"Primary team gets Slytherin" Harry said "Secondary gets second match, and we get the finals"

"Then kick their asses" Ginny said

"I handed Malfoy his ass on a plate on the second day what makes you think I can't do it again?"

Ron chuckled as he put his broom case under his arm and walked up the stairs as he asked "Can I borrow Hedwig to send a letter home Harry?"

"Sure" Harry said "She's been getting bored anyway"

* * *

The next few weeks progressed quickly for Harry. Severus had finished a potion around the end of September that would work perfectly for the rat and Harry slipped it into the rat tonic bottle on Ron's bedside table. And Ron and Pettigrew were none the wiser.

Quiddtch practice and Muggle Defence went well. The class and the team were progressing well. And Oliver fell in love with the tactics Harry presented to him and had both teams memorising them.

In class Harry was giving Hermione a run for her money at the top student. And to his chagrin, all of Harry's predone homework was perfect.

* * *

At present he was sitting in Transfiguration on Tuesday afternoon. He had done the transfiguration and notes. Changing a porcupine into a pin cushion, and he was slightly bored.

So he decided to pick up on a habit he had when he was older.

Taking out a sheet of parchment Harry drew his wand and closed his eyes.

Then after a moment a golden glow appeared on his wand then he pressed the light to the sheet of parchment and the light expanded over the page.

Professor McGonagall, intrigued by this stood up from her desk and watched as the light began to grow in shape.

And after a few moments the glow faded, to reveal a chess board, an inch high, with a red frame, the gold and black squares were by a thin brass square. The gold pawns were brooms, Nimbus 2000, the Knights were two Purple and black Dragons, the Bishops were Hippogriffs, almost identical to Buckbeak, as he reared back on his hind legs, the Rooks were Snitches, the King was a Griffin in the same position as one of the Bishops, and the Queen a Phoenix with its wings spread as if in flight.

The black side's pieces were equally impressive. The pawns were Cobras, the Knights were a pair of Deatheaters with the silver masks, the Bishops were Dementors, the rooks were Black Dragons again, a pair of Hiberdian Black Dragons, the king was Voldermort, and the Queen was a Basilisk, reared up as if preparing to strike.

Professor McGonagall gaped at the board Harry had just transfigured as he cast a charm to ensure that the transfiguration was permanent.

Glancing up Harry smiled as he said "I told you I had a lot of time on my hands Professor"

Shaking her head McGonagall said "Fifty points to Gryffindor and Class dismissed. I want a foot and a half on animal to object transfigurations for next class" as the class began to leave she said "Mr Potter you stay"

Harry nodded as he put way the papers and his things.

"Explain please" McGonagall said "What you just did is OWL level transfiguration"

"Before I left for London" Harry replied "My aunt Petunia gave me hers, my dads, and my mum's trunks. Told me I would have more use for them than she did"

"So you have all the textbooks that your parents used twenty years ago?" McGonagall asked

"Yup" Harry said as he opened a small drawer underneath the chessboard and after transfiguring another piece of parchment into a small box to store the pieces Harry placed the rack in the drawer "I've also got my dad's books from when he was an Auror, a few books he wrote when he was here, and his journals. As it stands I'm a month way from before they died. And from what I'm seeing, I'm not so sure my Godfather is after me"

"How did you know about that?" McGonagall asked as Harry put the board in his bag

"I heard Mr and Mrs Weasley talking in London" Harry replied.

"Well if your theory is right I would like you to come see me" McGonagall said "And we will take it to the Headmaster"

"I will" Harry said as he shouldered his bag and left the class.

"If you bring your chessboard with you next class" McGonagall said as Harry reached the door "I will teach you the charms needed to animate the board and the pieces to respond to voice commands, and to act like the actual animals and objects they are"

"Got it" Harry said "I'll check through my dad's books and find out what the automatic reconstruction charm is for next week so I don't have to constantly rebuild my chess pieces" then he left

* * *

At dinner that night Harry decided to have a little fun with the charms he had set up at lunch.

As he began to dig into the pudding before him he snapped the fingers of his left hand and a deep rumbling shook the great hall.

Harry and the rest of the occupants looked towards the head table as a great fanfare blasted out across the castle and the head table began to split in half at Dumbledore's seat.

Then a great booming voice roared through the hall "ALL HAIL THE GREAT LORD OF LEMON DROPS"

Then Dumbledore's chair enlarged and began to strut down the centre aisle as lemon drops rained down on the hall and the fanfare 'Hail to the Chief' began to play.

And when Dumbledore's chair returned him to the Head Table and the table itself was restored to normal, an explosion of fireworks blasted up into the air and a messaged was left behind when it vanished.

_THIS PRANK HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY HUNTER OF THE NEW MARAUDERS. IN MEMORY OF **PRONGS**, PADFOOT, AND MOONY_

_YOUR TIME IS COMING WORMTAIL. WATCH YOUR BACK RODENT. BECAUSE THE HUNT IS ON_

The entire great hall began to whisper as the gold and red writing faded.

"Who's Shadow?" someone asked

"Who're the Marauders?" another asked

"Who's Wormtail?"

"Where can we find the genius who devised those charms?" Fred and George asked

Harry grinned evilly as he finished his dinner and left with Ron and the others.

* * *

That evening Harry sat reading his dad's journal. He was currently reading about a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix in which it was decided to make Sirius the secret Keeper.

_"Another few days and I'll have the proof we need"_ he thought

"We know that Mister Wormtail was involved in making this thing" He heard Fred say from the table in the corner "But what I don't know is who Mister Hunter is, or why he doesn't like Wormtail"

"I'm afraid that is a personal matter gentleman" Harry said as he looked over the twins shoulders at the folded parchment.

"Harry old boy" George gasped, attempting to hide his shock

"Evening gents" Harry said with a grin "Enjoy my debut?"

"That was you?" the twins said together

"Yup" Harry grinned "Did you like it?"

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes" the twins said as one in an excited tone.

"Good" Harry said "Because that was just a warm up. I know you two are potions geniuses, so I want you to start cooking up any crazy ideas you might have, and I'll get you any funding you need"

"Actually…" Fred said

"…There is something we've been wanting to do" George continued

"What's that?" Harry asked with a smile

"We want to go into the pranking business after Hogwarts…" Fred replied

"So you want to set up a shop or something?" Harry asked

"Yes" they replied

"Alright" Harry said with an evil grin "Let me know when you need the funding…Prongs would be proud of me if I continued the family legacy he and his friends began twenty years ago"

"Are you sure?" George asked as they folded away the Marauders Map

"Positive" Harry replied "The Potter's are loaded. And besides I own about 60 of Zonko's so if your business is successful I might be persuaded to sell the stocks to you guys"

Fred and George rubbed their hands together and grinned evilly as they said "We look forward to going into business with you"

Harry smiled as he started back to where he was sitting.

When Fred stopped him and placed the map in his hand "By rights this belongs to you Sir Hunter"

"Thanks guys" Harry said "I'll have something in return for you in the morning"

* * *

"Mother fuckin STORM" Harry roared as he fought against the winds to keep ahead of Malfoy as they chased after the snitch at a half mile off the ground.

The score was currently 210 to Gryffindor against 100 to Slytherin. They were well in the lead, but Harry didn't give a shit. All he wanted was to catch the bloody snitch and get out of the storm before he froze his ass off.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER POTTER?" Malfoy yelled over the howling wind "DON'T LIKE STORMS?"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO HUMP A BASILISK?" Harry roared back but before he could make another counter the cold feeling was back

With a howl of fury Harry threw up his Oculmency shields and drove his broom forward in hopes that the Dementor's wouldn't catch up.

But it was unlikely that would happen.

With a quick glance over his shoulder Harry saw that Malfoy had taken a steep five away from the Dementor's, leaving Harry alone with the fuckers.

And with the snitch, so Harry tightened his grip on his broom and urged it onward.

The Dementor's were right behind him as he closed in on the snitch; Harry knew he had to hurry.

Even as the cold intensified Harry watched the snitch pitch downward and he dove after it.

Snatching it out of the air in an instant Harry dove straight down.

"POTTER'S GOT THE SNITCH" he heard Lee Jordan screaming "POTTER'S GOT THE BLOODY SNITCH…and Gryffin…what the hell?"

Harry could hear what Lee was saying, but he didn't care. His primary concern was getting away from the Dementor's without resorting to the Patronus. So he dove, and 100 Dementor's dove with him.

But with the winds his Broom wouldn't go fast enough.

"Guess I'll be seeing you" he whispered as he let go of the broom and dropped away from the Dementor's.

* * *

Remus and Severus panicked as they saw him fall.

"I'll deal with the Dementor's, you get Harry" Remus said as he drew his wand and held it to the sky as he roared "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_" and from the tip of his wand a massive wave of silver light blasted outwards across the pitch.

Harry continued to plunge a quarter of a mile to the ground as Severus drew his wand and muttered a charm.

Harry watched as Remus' Patronus spell washed over the pitch and the Dementor's were forced to flee.

He also felt that he was beginning to slow down about two hundred metres from the ground.

* * *

After a few moments Harry turned over in the air and set down on the ground.

He looked up and watched as his Nimbus 2000 was carried away on the wind.

Swearing in every language he knew Harry watched as his broom was carried towards the Whomping Willow.

With the snitch clutched in his fist Harry stalked towards where Madame Hooch was standing, thrust the snitch into her hand and stalked towards the changing rooms muttering darkly, ignoring the cheering of the students around him as his crimson robes billowed in the wind.

Authors Notes: Done. Next time Hogsmeade trip.


	12. Chapter 11: Hogsmeade and a Rat Trap

Time Turned Back- The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 11: **Hogsmeade**** and a Rat Trap**

"I WANT THOSE THINGS OFF THE GROUNDS CORNELIUS" Dumbledore roared as soon as the Minister of Magic appeared in his office.

"But Albus" Fudge said "They haven't found Black"

"How can they find Sirius Black when they are attacking thirteen year old students half a mile off the GROUND?" Dumbledore demanded

"What do you mean?" Fudge stuttered

"One hundred Dementor's attacked Harry Potter this morning during the Gryffindor-Slytherin match yesterday" Dumbledore replied "After managing to evade them and catch the snitch he was forced to abandon his broom and DROP a quarter of a mile to the ground"

"What?" Fudge asked "Why would they go after Potter?"

"Perhaps they know about Voldermort" a voice from the shelf said.

Dumbledore looked around to see the Sorting Hat begin to speak "It is my understanding that during his last rise the Dementor's sided with Mr Riddle. Perhaps the Dementor's have decided to avenge their former ally"

"It is plausible" Dumbledore said, and then he turned to Fudge and said "You have until midnight to get them off the grounds Cornelius, before I take this to Amelia"

* * *

A wide smiled crossed Harry's face as he reached into his jacket pocket and produced the Hogsmeade permission form. Despite the loss of his old broom Harry was in a good mood.

It had been two weeks since the loss of his broom. He had sworn enough to make a sailor blush after the match. He had really liked that bloody broom. At the previous quiddtch practices they had in preparation for the Hufflepuff match after new years he had used a school broom and helped Ginny practice her technique. The girl was a natural on the broom and every bit as good as him on her Desert Blade.

When the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend was announced Harry arranged a meeting with Ollivander to discuss his new wand.

The screwy old buzzard owlled him back a few days later saying he looked forward to it.

With a grin Harry place his form on the top of the file in McGonagall's hand and followed Ron and Hermione down the path towards the village.

* * *

Feeling the snow crunch beneath his boots Harry walked along the main street listening to Ron and Hermione argue about where to go first.

Beside him Harry watched Midnight running back and fourth excitedly.

The creature before him had grown immensely. Where before he had been the size of a tiger cub when Harry first bought him, now he was the size of a bulldog and still growing. Hagrid anticipated he would be fully grown by Easter, or a little later.

"I want to go to Honeydukes" Ron argued

"Well you can just wait to stuff your face Ron" Hermione snapped "I want to go to the book shop"

"How about we go to the Apocathery?" Harry said "I'm running low on some ingredients"

"How could you be running low on ingredients?" Hermione asked "The Potions kits are supposed to last all year"

"And they are" Harry said as they entered the foul smelling shop "But it's not the kit I need supplies for, it's my potions lab. I'm running low on some ingredients for the burn salve potions…I've been using them a lot with the flame traps Neville puts in my assault course runs"

"You let Neville program your assault course?" Hermione asked

"And I programme his" Harry replied as he grabbed several jars from various places in the shelves of the Apocathery "It makes things more interesting"

After the Apocathery Harry agreed with Hermione to go to the bookshop. He looked around for the new texts on disguise potions. And bought the book deciding that it was always handy.

He was about to follow Ron and Hermione to Honydukes when he looked at his watch and cursed.

"I gotta go guys" he said "I'll see you at the three Broomsticks for lunch" then he jogged down the street towards the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

When he arrived Harry just spotted Ollivander entering the bar.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr Ollivander" he said "I got held up at the Apocathery"

"Quite alright Mister Potter" Ollivander said as he opened the door "Shall we go inside and speak in private?"

"Yeah thanks" Harry said as he entered the bar.

"Now" Ollivander said as he sat down at the table in the private room of the bar "How may I help you this morning?"

"You told me once" Harry said "That the feather used in my wand, came from the same Phoenix that gave Tom Riddle's"

"Yes" Ollivander said, though Harry noticed the shock in the wand maker's eyes at Harry mentioning the Dark Lord by his birth name.

"Well can you tell me" Harry said "I'm speaking hypothetically by the way. What would happen if my wand and Riddle's wand were to be used against each other?"

Thinking for a moment Ollivander sat back.

"I am not entirely sure" he said after a minute of silence "There has never been an occurrence of two wands being made with identical cores. But there have been theories that the wands would not work correctly against each other in direct combat"

"I suspected as much" Harry said as he opened his backpack "Now I know it is illegal for a wizard, not a member of the Ministry in some form to purchase a second wand unless their first has been destroyed. But how about if I were to commission you to _make_ me a wand?"

"That is perfectly legal" Ollivander said "But perhaps I can make another suggestion"

"What?" Harry asked with a frown

"Instead of a new wand" Ollivander said "I may be able to use some of the materials I have to create a secondary magical foci"

"Like what?" Harry asked

"Like a ring, or a glove" Ollibander said "Or perhaps a weapon"

"A ring" Harry said "I already have some metal and some other materials, but some of them I haven't been able to identify" then he produced a case from his backpack and opened it.

* * *

"A fang from the Basilisk of Salazar Slytherin" Harry began as he pointed to the pearly white fang.

"Hair of a Shadow Tiger" Harry continued, motioning to the vial of black and white hairs.

"Wing feather from a Hippogriff" he said next motioning to Buckbeak's feather

"Tail feather from a Maltese Phoenix that has recently come to me" he said, pointing to the crimson, jade, and silver feather.

"And some things I haven't been able to identify" he concluded as me ran his fingers along a row of materials at the bottom of the case.

"Let me take a look" Ollivander said as he stood up and walked towards the case.

"Hmmm" he said to himself as he examined the row with an amethyst gem, a violet crystal a length of metal.

Then he picked up an amethyst gem and said "Shadow Heart. Very very rare"

"Shadow Heart?" Harry asked

"Yes" Ollivander replied "It is a crystallization that occurs in the heart of several shadow creatures when they die. The residual shadow energy in the body crystallizes and forms this gem. But no one has been able to harness it in over a thousand years"

"Cool" Harry said "What's the crystal?"

"That" Ollivander said as he held the gem up to the light "Is a type of Peridot gemstone that forms in the heart of a dead Chimaera Dragon. Very powerful" then the old man picked up the length of bluegrey metal at the bottom and said "This is a metal I never thought I would ever see. Mythril"

Harry whistled lowly as Ollivander said "Now" he continued as he opened his bag "Let us begin forging your ring"

"Where do we start?" Harry asked as he stood

"Simply start with the materials" Ollivander said "Simply take the materials you have in your hand and tell me what feels right

"Is it uncommon for someone to have more than one core?" Harry asked

"Yes" Ollivander said "But it only happens in wizards who are very powerful"

Harry nodded as he examined the materials before him.

Almost as soon as he touched the Shadow Heart it came alight in his hand.

"Most definitely" Ollivander said

Harry nodded in agreement as he touched the Peridot

"Odd" Ollivander said "Perhaps you have an affinity for dragons"

"Lizards as a whole would be a better description" Harry said "I'm a Parselmouth" then he moved onto the Phoenix feather. He could almost feel the flames of the phoenix in his hand.

After trying the Hippogriff feather, the Basilisk fang and finding the same results he said "We have a problem"

"That we do" Ollivander said "One that I am unsure how to remedy"

The Dragons Claw Seth hissed from Harry's hand If you use some of the components in conjunction with the claw and a magical weapon the weapons power will be magnified and attuned to your own.

"Which materials would work best with the Mythril?" Harry asked

"I believe the Tigers hair, the Hippogriff feather and the Shadow Heart would work best" Ollivander said "But what do you intend to do with the rest?"

"I'll think of something" Harry replied as he set the materials on the table and close the case "How long will it take to complete the ring?"

"Several weeks to do it right" Ollivander replied "Rushing would damage the Mythril"

"That's fine" Harry said "I'm in no hurry" then he shouldered his bag and left the room as he said contact me when it's ready"

* * *

On his way across the bar Harry spotted Fudge sitting talking to Hagrid and a few other Professors like last time.

Ignoring the babbling of Fudge Harry sat down next to Hermione and Neville and took the mug of Butterbeer he was offered.

* * *

"Where were you?" Hermione asked

"Just taking care of some business" Harry replied as he drank deeply of the warm butterbeer in his hand.

"His best friend's son" Hagrid said from behind them "His own Godson, how could he do it?"

"How do we know he did?" McGonagall asked

"Say that again?" Hagrid said

"How do we know that it was Black who betrayed James?" McGonagall asked "Potter told me before the Gryffindor-Slytherin Match that he had access to his parents Journals. He's been investigating himself for over three months, pouring through the last twelve years of his parents lives.

"Ya mean 'e's got 'is mum n' dad's diaries?" Hagrid asked

"Yes" McGonagall nodded "When I spoke to him before the Slytherin match he had performed a transfiguration his father couldn't accomplish until his OWLs, and James was one of the most gifted Transfiguration students I have ever taught. Not even Lily could match him"

"How did he get them?" Fudge asked

"Petunia Evans, Lily's younger sister" McGonagall said "As I understand it he is on more amicable terms with her than he has been previously. She gave him her trunk and a trunk James and Lily put together before they went under the charm. Journals, Text books, personal effects. Things he was supposed to get in the case of the unforeseen"

"I thought Petunia hated 'arry" Hagrid said

"She had to make it appear that way for the magic that protects him to work" McGonagall said

"So Potter has Diaries that could prove Black's guilt" Fudge said

"Or his innocence" McGonagall said "As I understand it youand Crouch sent him to Azkaban without trial _or_ questioning"

"He was a danger to the public" Fudge spluttered "A Deatheater"

"Did you check for the mark?" McGonagall said

"Are you listening to what you are saying?" Fudge asked "You're a little late on this line. Black is a murderer"

"Until I look into his eyes and see it for myself, and until he admits it under the Veritasum Severus is brewing, I won't believe that" McGonagall said as she stood up and spotted Harry sitting with a tankard of butterbeer in his hands a table away.

"Potter" she called

With a raised eyebrow Harry stood up and approached the table "What can I do for you Professor?"

"What is your progress with your fathers Journal?" she asked

"I finished it" Harry said "It's up to date right up to the two weeks before they died"

"And?" Fudge asked

"It says that the day the charm was performed Sirius came to my dad when he was babysitting me and asked him to switch"

"You mean switch Secret Keepers?" Hagrid asked

"Yeah" Harry nodded "Black said that he would be the decoy and that Voldermort would chase after him while we stayed hidden"

"Who did they change to?" Fudge asked

"Peter Pettigrew" Harry replied after a moment

"Harry" McGonagall said as she looked into his eyes "Are you absolutely sure that is what it said?"

"One hundred percent" Harry nodded "I'm almost to that point in my Mum's journal too; in a few days I should have it conformed"

"Good God" McGonagall said as she sat down "Peter. How is it possible?"

"What exactly is going on Professor?" Harry asked, using the innocent look he had created "Is this something to do with why everyone thinks Black is out to kill me?"

"Yes" McGonagall said "And if we can apprehend him alive we can get a final conformation" then she looked sternly into Harry's eyes and said "That does not mean you can go on another of your suicidal missions and bring him in yourself. We have no idea what Azkaban has done to him at this point"

"Are we even sure he's in the area?" Harry asked "Or can I pay a grain of salt for the rumours flying around the common room that he's hiding somewhere in the castle?"

"No I don't think you should" McGonagall said "Nor should you take any late night trips with your fathers cloak"

"No promises" Harry chuckled "But I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself if I need to. Three months of getting my ass kicked by two Auror Training drones can do that" then he walked away.

* * *

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as she caught up with Harry outside Honeydukes.

"McGonagall was just planting the seed of doubt about my Godfather and who my parents Secret Keeper was"

"If it weren't Black" Ron said "Who was it?"

"Peter Pettigrew" Harry replied "Or at least that's what my day wrote in his journal. We won't know for sure until we question Black"

"How?" Hermione asked "Do you intend to catch him? He's supposed to be nuts"

"Don't believe everything Rita Skeeter writes" Harry muttered as he grabbed some things off the shelves of the shop "The little cockroach will do anything for a story from what I've heard"

Hermione nodded as Ron said "Have you seen Scabbers around the tower Harry? He's been missing for a week and 'Mione denies that that beast she calls a cat ate him"

"He didn't" Harry said as he dropped a box of ice mice into his basket "I told him not to the day Hermione bought him"

"You _told_ him" Ron asked incredulously

"Yeah" Harry shrugged "I _am_ a Beastspeaker"

"You mean you can talk to _any _animal?" Hermione asked

"Yup" Harry grinned "Jade and Midnight are good for a laugh, they're like a double act. I asked Crookshanks in the Alley not to eat him when I heard him yelling _Strange__ food_ in my mind I told him the rat wasn't for eating"

"I told you" Hermione snapped "He's just missing"

"Alright" Ron groaned "I'm just worried about him"

Harry frowned as he felt the Marauder's Map in his jacket pocket.

* * *

After paying for his purchases Harry asked Ron and Hermione to take them to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and then headed off to the Shrieking Shack as he planned.

After hopping over the fence guarding the run down house where Moony rose every full Moon of his youth Harry walked towards it, aware of the disillusionment charm he had cast on himself as he entered the building.

"Sever?" he called

"In the bedroom" Severus shouted back

Harry smiled as he jogged up the stairs to the room where he had met Sirius for the first time.

With a sat smile Harry took out the Marauders Map "Ron says Wormtail is missing"

"Well he can't have gotten out of the castle" Severus said "I set up wards to keep him trapped on the grounds"

"What about the Willow?" Harry asked

"Locked that too" Severus said as Harry activated the map "Only you can touch it"

"Excellent" Harry grinned as he examined the map. Which showed the name _Peter Pettigrew_ in the dungeons near Potions Lab 2.

"Good he's still in the castle" Severus said

"And me and McGonagall have planted a doubt in Fudge's mind that Sirius was the Keeper" Harry said "It'll only be a matter of time before we can trap him"

Severus was about to say something when another name came towards Pettigrew, _Sirius Black_.

"FUCK" Severus and Harry swore as they put the map away and sprinted for the door.

* * *

Wormtail was panicking. Black and Lupin were both in the castle. And Potter had the Map. It was only a matter of time before they put it all together and he would be caught.

He had to get off the grounds but he couldn't, not with the things in the Forbidden forest, and the Whomping Willow was more violent than ever.

So he was hiding in the dungeons hoping that he could sneak away in the trunk of one of the Slytherin's at Christmas.

He was just headed towards the kitchens to try and snag some dinner when he heard the growling.

Looking behind him the rat saw Padfoot stalking towards him. His disguised black fur shining white and smooth against his Golden Labrador body.

Sirius had found him.

Authors Notes: WHOOO HOOO. The rat has been discovered.

I had this big plan done out for the next six chapters running through the book storyline, but I decided that Sirius wouldn't be able to wait until the end of the year.

Next time we discover Harry's plan.


	13. Chapter 12: The Rat Trap Closes

Time Turned Back- The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 12: **The Rat Trap Closes**

Harry mentally cursed Sirius as he sprinted along the tunnel from the Shrieking shack to the Whomping Willow entrance.

"Of all the over eager impulsive things he could do" Severus growled

"This is Sirius we're talking about" Harry growled before he transformed into a magnificentSiberian WhiteTigerand slipped out into the open.

* * *

After a moment Severus heard a growl and he took that as his signal. 

When he stepped out into the open Harry was gone. He barely caught sight of a streak of gold and brown bolting out of view at the top of the hill.

Checking his robe pocket Severus found the Marauder's map and the vial of Veritasum there and began running.

* * *

Dumbledore stood at Fawks' perch in his office stroking the phoenix plumage. 

When Severus came sprinting into his office gasping for air.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked

Ignoring him Severus walked towards the desk, set the Marauders Map on the desk and drew his wand.

After catching his breath for a moment Severus said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" then when the writing appeared Severus opened the map and located the dungeons.

To show the names _Peter Pettigrew_ and _Sirius Black_ moving quickly out of the dungeons, with Black chasing Pettigrew.

"My God" Dumbledore gasped "How is this possible?"

"We never found the body" Severus said "Plus there is this" then he set a photocopy of the picture of Scabbers from the Weasley's trip to Egypt on the desk "He has been with the Weasley's all this time"

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked "And how did you get this?"

"Harry is on his way to the Dungeons with Midnight in his tiger form" Severus said "And he gave it to me when he located the rodent on the map"

"How long has he known?" Dumbledore asked

"Since Black approached him in Little Whinging in August" Severus said "And his father's journal's and the Map confirmed it"

"When you say _Tiger form_" Dumbledore said "Do you mean Harry is an Animagus?"

"A Siberian White Tiger" Severus said "As we speak he and Midnight will be helping Black to capture the rat"

"And we will question both of them under Veritasum" Dumbledore said

Severus nodded as Pettigrew left the Dungeon and headed towards the castle exit that led to Hagrid's hut.

"He's going to try and get out through the Shrieking Shack" Severus said

"Can he?" Dumbledore asked

"Unlikely" Severus said "I just finished setting up some wards there, so that once Harry goes in, the house will be under a lock down and nobody but him will be able to open it again"

* * *

Harry halted in the hall he stood in. The bloody stairs had decided to take him on a detour and he was stuck a floor up from the dungeons. But he managed to find his way back down and after following Wormtail and Padfoot's scent he tracked them back the way he had come and down to the Shrieking Shack. 

_"Good little rat"_ he thought as he ran full speed back onto the grounds.

* * *

Wormtail knew he was in deep trouble. Black wouldn't stop chasing him until he was dead or captured.

And the dog knew exactly where he was going.

_"Maybe I can ambush him"_ the rat thought _"I can wait for him and then knock him out and leave him for the Dementor's"_

As he slid down into the Shrieking shack passage Wormtail heard a wolf like howl. Then a voice roared "PAYBACK TIME"

Almost as soon as the words reached his ears a strange burning spread through his body.

He felt as it he was ripping apart as his skin stretched and his bones changed and realigned.

And after a few moments the rat, was replaced by a short fat man.

He was in much more trouble now.

* * *

"GODDAMNIT SIRIUS I told you to wait" Harry roared as his Godfatherreverted back to Human form. 

"I wasn't expecting him to recognise me" Sirius said as they approached the idle Whomping Willow "I was just out for a walk when he saw me and bolted…so I"

"So you seized an opportunity" Harry grumbled "Never mind we'll just deal with it the best we can" then he stalked towards the tree, drawing his wand as he went.

* * *

Once inside the tunnel Harry nodded as Sirius changed to Padfoot and followed him to the far end of the tunnel. 

But just before the opening Harry called a stop and looked up.

Standing right above him with a plank of wood in his hand, was Peter Pettigrew.

Grinning evilly Harry turned to Padfoot and said **He's up above us with a plank of wood in his hand. Probably waiting to ambush you**

**How're we gonna get up then?** Padfoot asked

**Let me worry about that** Harry replied **You just get back**

Then Harry picked up a stone of the ground and focused a Reductor curse into it. Then he tossed it upwards through the hole and hit the deck.

A few seconds later the stone exploded.

Harry grinned as dirt, dust, and shards of wood rained down on the opening. Then he rolled over onto his back and looked through the floor, to see Wormtail lying unconscious a few feet from the opening.

"He's down" Harry said as he climbed through the opening.

Harry smiled as he watched the prone form of the man before him. The traitor of his parents, and the murderer of Cedric Diggory.

And it took all his effort not to draw his wand and kill him. But he knew that until the rat was questioned, he was necessary.

Casting several charms on the rat Harry smiled as he stood up and whispered "_Moblicorpus_" and dragged the rat back through the hole.

"Let's get to Dumbledore's office" Sirius said "The moon is beginning to rise"

Harry nodded as he conjured a set of chains with spells to prevent Animagus transformations and dragged the prone man down through the hole by the chains binding his legs.

* * *

Just as they exited the Whomping Willow the crescent moon rose into the sky. 

Harry was about to start up the path towards the castle when the cold feeling washed over him.

"Shit" Harry growled as he shackled the chains binding Pettigrew's legs to his own and looked at Sirius "It's Fudge. He wants to try and keep us quiet about the truth of Wormtail"

Sirius nodded as he transformed and backed away as Harry raised his wand and yelled "_Expecto Patronum_"

The wave of light produced wasn't as powerful as Harry could make it, but it would make do long enough for him to make it to the castle.

"Sirius go" he yelled "I'll be right behind you"

The dog nodded and ran for the castle. With Harry and Midnight a few seconds behind him, and the Dementor's a matter of metres behind Midnight.

* * *

Severus, Remus, McGonagall, and Dumbledore came running out of the castle at the same time. 

"Why're the Dementor's back?" Remus asked "I thought Fudge pulled them out"

"He did" Dumbledore replied

"I told him there was a chance Black was innocent" McGonagall said "He must want to keep the possibility quiet by getting rid of Black and Potter"

"Son of a bitch" Remus growled as he drew his wand and ran down onto the hill. Where he saw Harry fire off another Patronus to keep the Dementor's back.

"I could use some help Moony" Harry yelled as the barrier was released

Remus nodded as Severus, McGonagall, and Dumbledore came to their side.

"Patronus on three" Harry said, to which the professors nodded

"One" Dumbledore said as he raised his wand

"Two" Remus nodded

"THREE" Harry roared as he focused on the memory of Ginny's face the day in his sixth year that he told her he loved her. And as one the four wizards and witch yelled "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_"

As one the tips of five wands glowed with a blinding white.

From the tips of the wands several animals burst fourth. From Dumbledore's, a shining silver Phoenix appeared, McGonagall's released a magnificent tiger, Severus' released a silver python, and Remus' released a large wolf.

But Harry's wand, released several creatures. First a massive silver stag burst fourth, followed quickly after, by a large dog, and a wolf.

The groups of animals charged towards the Dementor's. releasing shockwaves of silver light as they went.

And after a few moments the Dementor's were gone, as were the Patronai.

Harry smiled slightly as he fell backwards onto his rear at the top of the hill.

"That was interesting" he said to himself as he bit into the bar of Honeyduke's chocolate from his jacket

"Indeed" Dumbledore said as he holstered his wand "Perhaps you and Mr Black could bring Mr Pettigrew and join me in my office while I contact Cornelius"

"To unscrew his head for trying to kill me I hope" Harry growled as he stood up

"Do you have the journals with you?" McGonagall asked

"No" Harry said as they started back to the castle "The journals are in a locked box near the entrance to my Assault Course compartment in my trunk"

"Would you go and retrieve them?" Dumbledore asked "I need to contact Madame Bones in order to proceed with the questioning of Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew"

"We put a few spells on Wormtail to lock his Animagus abilities" Harry said as he went his separate way to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

After collecting the books Harry ran to Dumbledore's office in his Tiger form. 

Stopping a hallway down from the Gargoyle Harry walked towards it.

Muttering the password Harry stepped into the office. Where he found Wormtail chained to a chair, and Dumbledore standing glaring at Fudge with Madame Bones standing close by.

He also saw Padfoot sitting by Remus, and Severus and McGonagall stalking around Wormtail, most likely begging for him to try something.

"I told you to keep the Dementor's off the grounds Cornelius" Dumbledore said "Why were they sent back and why did they attack Harry Potter only a matter of hours after evidence was revealed that Sirius Black might be innocent?"

Fudge stuttered to find an excuse before Dumbledore turned around and said "Minerva, activate the quick quill, Severus, administer the Veritasum"

Severus and Minerva nodded as they did their parts.

After a few moments Dumbledore began "What is your name?"

"Peter Thomas Pettigrew" the rat replied in a monotone voice

"What happened on the night of October 31st 1981?"

"My master called me to Godric's Hollow" Pettigrew began "He told me to show him where James and Lily's home was. I did and then I left"

"Who is your master" Dumbledore asked

"The Dark Lord Voldermort" Pettigrew replied

"Are you a Deatheater?"

"Yes"

"Were you James and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes"

"Why did you switch with Sirius Black?"

"Sirius took the idea to James" Pettigrew answered "That he should switch keepers. Sirius was supposed to go lead the Dark Lord away, while I went into hiding"

"And what happened on November 2nd 1981 in London?" Dumbledore asked

"I was planning on trying to get out of the country before Black found me" Pettigrew said "But I never learned to Apparate. I was heading towards the Leaky Cauldron to Floo to Europe when Black cornered me in a street not far from the bar. There were several muggle's and wizards around so I shouted 'Sirius how could you betray James and Lily?' then I used a curse and blew up the street behind me and slipped into the sewers in my Rat form"

"What do you mean _Rat form_?" Fudge asked

"I am an Animagus" Pettigrew replied "James, Sirius, and myself started to learn after we discovered that Remus was a Werewolf in our second year. James was a stag, Sirius a dog, and I am a rat"

Before Fudge could say anything to Remus he said "Let's deal with questioning him first, and then you can let me know I'm canned"

"Where have you been hiding for the last twelve years?" Dumbledore asked

"I found a wizard family in Diagon Alley" Pettigrew said "One of the boys took me home as a pet. I used them so I could keep up with the news in case my master returned"

Dumbledore nodded as he cast a sleeping spell on Pettigrew to let him sleep the Veritasum off, then McGonagall removed the quick quill from the sheet of parchment.

"Well Cornelius" Dumbledore said "You can have the witness statements of six different wizards that can confirm the fact that they have heard all of this. So is Mr Black going to get his Pardon and apology for twelve years in Azkaban without trial?"

Fudge gapped as he tried to find a way out before he said "Very well" then he turned to his aide and said "Let it be known that on this date, the 13th of November 1993 I Cornelius Oswald Fudge hereby do Pardon, Sirius Orion Black of all charges, and do promise to make restitutions for his unlawful imprisonment. All that is required is his signature"

"Be glad to Minister" Sirius said as he appeared where Padfoot had been. Then ignoring the gaping expression on Fudge's face Sirius took a quill from Dumbledore's desk and signed his signature on the piece of parchment Fudge's aide had, as well as Dumbledore, Madame Bones, Severus, McGonagall, Remus, and Harry.

"Thank you for your time Cornelius, Amelia" Dumbledore said, then he looked at Madame Bones and said "Could you perhaps arrange for a warded cell at the Ministry for Mr Pettigrew until one can he prepared at Azkaban?"

"I will take care of it as soon as we return to the Ministry, Albus" Madame Bones said as she had the Auror who was with her create a Portkey and take Pettigrew to the Ministry, while she and Fudge Flooed back.

"Well that was fun" Harry said with a smile

"Indeed it was" Dumbledore said "It is always fun to see Cornelius look like an idiot"

"You mean that shitty bowler hat doesn't do that already?" Harry asked with a smile

"Mr Potter" McGonagall scolded, even though Harry could see her smiling.

Harry chuckled as he looked between Dumbledore and Sirius "What now?"

"When Sirius signed that piece of parchment he was legally acquitted" Dumbledore said "With that comes the opportunity for him to claim Guardianship of you from your Aunt"

"That's if you want" Sirius said

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked "Amicable terms with Petunia I may have, but Vernon is another matter. Twelve years with his ugly mug are enough for me"

Sirius chuckled slightly "I remember Lily's sister" he said "I remember she had a thing for me"

"You thought every girl in Hogwarts had a thing for you Black" Severus said

"Ya jealous?" Sirius asked with a smile.

Harry chuckled quietly as he said "Interesting as it is to hear you two bring up the past. I have to go tell my friend that he won't be getting his rat back"

"Tell him I'm sorry" Sirius said to Harry's back

"You got it Padfoot" Harry called back.

Authors Notes: Done. Now I know I'm accelerating things a lot here, and your all thinking it's over, but it's not. Just because the rat has been caught don't mean Harry's work is done, so I see no reason to skip forward almost ten months. So keep reading.


	14. Chapter 13: It’s The Most Wonderful Time...

Time Turned Back- The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 13: **It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

The report of Sirius' innocence was all over the front page of the Daily Prophet a few days later. Fudge had made a public apology in front of two dozen members of the Wizamgamot; Harry took great pleasure in putting the front page of the daily prophet that day into a scrap book he had.

Everything so far was going perfect for Harry. A few months ahead of the schedule he had, but still, Wormtail had been dealt with for now.

"Chances are that he'll still escape" Severus had said one day in his office

"And if he does then when the opportunity presents itself, I'll kill him and be done with it" Harry had replied

* * *

The next months proceeded quietly. Sirius was staying with Remus in his quarters until things were settled with Sirius' properties. Sirius told him that Narissa Malfoy was contesting his claim to several of the Black Properties. But Sirius had told the Goblin he talked to that as long as the things of dark origin and any books were removed from the properties Draco's mother wanted then she could have them by Christmas.

* * *

It was with a wide smile that Harry awoke at dawn on Christmas day. He was on his way to one of the best Christmases he had had since he was fifteen. But that didn't mean he was going to skip his training.

* * *

An hour later he limped down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was sore all over; the training drone seemed especially brutal this morning. 

_"Maybe it's because I set the bastard to Trainee Auror level"_ he thought to himself as he walked towards Gryffindor Table _"Or maybe I've gotten rusty from all the low level duelling. So I need to do it more at the high levels"_

"Morning Harry" Ginny said from beside him

"Mornin Red" Harry grunted as he sat down "Merry Christmas"

"Red?" Ginny asked curiously

Harry simply shrugged as he poured himself a mug of tea and started into the thick stack of pancakes, covered with jam and toffee.

"How's life Harry?" Ginny asked

"Better than it was seven months ago" Harry replied "And getting better all the time"

"Are you moving in with your Godfather this summer?" Ginny asked

"Yeah" Harry replied "He's got a place on the Irish coast with a ton of charms for protection and blocking the magic detectors"

"So you can practice over the summer" Ginny said

"Yup" Harry grinned "Only problem is that I'm not sure Neville'll be able to Floo over every morning for training with me"

"Then get him something so he can train on his own" Ginny said

"I already have" Harry grinned "But he's gonna strangle me when he sees it"

"Why?" Ginny asked

"You'll see when we get back to the tower" Harry replied as he continued to eat.

* * *

Around the same time in Surrey 

Petunia hummed quietly to herself as she worked on Christmas dinner. Vernon was out at the bar with Marge and some business colleges. And Dudley was in the living room playing his Super Nintendo.

When a slight tapping on the kitchen window brought her attention from the turkey she just set in the oven.

And sitting on the window sill with a small box clutched in her talons, was Harry's owl Hedwig.

Opening the window Petunia watched her nephew's owl glide in and land on the table

With a smile Petunia took some of the bacon and relieved the owl of her burden and thanked the snowy owl as she flew out the window

The letter attached to the box was addressed to Petunia and Dudley.

"Dudley" she called "Harry sent us something"

A few moments later a much thinner Dudley walked into the kitchen "What is it?"

"A letter and a box" Petunia "Hedwig just left"

Dudley smiled as Petunia opened the letter and read it aloud

* * *

_Hi guys,_

_Merry Christmas from Gryffindor Tower._

_I was in Hogsmeade a week ago and I thought I'd send a little care package of all the home comforts you've missed. Just turn the key in the lock on the box and it'll return to full size, so you might want to open it on the floor._

_And I've got some news. Good and bad depending on who you tell._

_I won't be coming back to Surrey this summer. My Godfather was acquitted of the charges against him a few months ago and the guy who betrayed my parents has been arrested and sent to Azkaban. I'm moving in with Sirius and Remus this summer._

_From what Sirius has told me, in the coming summer Dumbledore is going to set up some additional wards to protect you guys when we drop by with the Guardianship papers._

_Until then have a good year and I'll see you in June._

_Harry

* * *

_

"So he's not coming back?" Dudley asked

"Looks like it" Petunia said

"What did he mean by 'Home Comforts'?" Dudley asked

"He meant this" Petunia said as she set the box on the floor and turned the key she took from the letter. And after a moment the small box on the floor became a trunk.

Petunia smiled as she opened the trunk, which was piled to the rim with sweets, chocolate, and cases of butterbeer.

"These are the _Home Comforts_ dear" Petunia said "There was nothing better after a snowball fight than a mug of warm butterbeer next to the fire"

"What was it like?" Dudley asked as they closed the trunk and hid it in the broom cupboard "Going to Hogwarts with your sister"

"Despite the fact that we were sitting in the middle of a war it was fun. Your Uncle James saw to that"

"How?" Dudley asked

"James, and his three friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, formed a group in their first year, called the Marauders. Their sole purpose was to make life a living hell for the professors and the Slytherin's"

"Why?"

"Because at that time" Petunia replied "Voldemort was at the height of his power and forty percent of the Wizarding Worlds Pureblood families had sided with him. All of them with Slytherin Children…think of the Ku Klutch Klan in America, or the Nazi's during World War 2"

"They hated anyone not_pure_ right?" Dudley asked

"That's right" Petunia answered"And in the Wizarding world. Your can be one of five types of people. A Muggle, a Squib, a Muggleborn, a Half-blood, or a Pureblood"

"So with the guys who followed this Voldemort guy" Dudley said "If you weren't a Pureblood, you were going to die of unnatural causes"

"Right" Petunia said

"But why did he try to kill Harry?" Dudley asked "Out of all the kids in England why was Harry so special?"

"The only ones, who know that, are Dumbledore, my sister, James Potter, and Voldemort" Petunia sighed

"So what now?" Dudley asked

"Well" Petunia said as she thought for a moment "Harry won't be coming back, aside from for me to sign Guardianship over to his Godfather. I'd daresay he's better off. I still don't understand why Dumbledore sent him to us though. No matter how powerful the protections between us may be he could be better prepared in the Wizarding world"

"Why?" Dudley asked

"Because despite me being expelled from Hogwarts when I was fifteen" Petunia answered "I wasn't allowed to tell Harry the truth until he got his letter. Not with you and your father around. It's against the law" Petunia sighed as she sat back in her chair. Thinking about Hogwarts made her miss Lily "Merry Christmas Lils" she whispered to herself.

* * *

"POTTER" 

Harry winced as he entered the Common room with Ginny. Neville had found his Christmas present.

With a sigh Harry walked to the fire and put his head into the now green flames and said "What's up Nev?"

"What the hell did you send me?" Neville demanded

"A trunk with chambers like the training rooms in mine" Harry said "And a set of drones and targets"

"Why?" Neville asked

"'Cause I don't think you'll be able to Floo to Sirius' place in Donegal every day this summer, so I'm setting up a plan so that my favourite sparing partner is still in kickass shape when I see him again in September"

"You're completely out of your mind Harry" Neville sighed

"So I've been told" Harry grinned "Have a good Christmas Nev'"

"The same to you" Neville replied as his head vanished.

* * *

"He didn't sound pleased Mister Hunter" a voice behind Harry said 

With a smile Harry turned around and said "No he was not Mister Padfoot"

Standing behind him, leaned against the wall near the exit was Sirius, almost exactly as Harry remembered him, his hair trimmed back into a ponytail, his beard trimmed, wearing red robes, with a pair of black trousers and a white shirt.

"Merry Christmas Cub" Sirius said

"You too Paddy" Harry replied as he walked towards the pile of presents under the tree.

* * *

An hour later Harry had gotten all the stuff unwrapped. 

Sirius got him a Firebolt like last time, Remus got him a padded leather jacket, Ollivander set him the ring he had made. For the time being Harry stored the dark blue mythril ring in his trunk. Ron got him a bunch of different chocolates from Hogsmeade, Hermione got him a book on defence, and the twins got him a bunch of Zonko's fireworks.

A wide grin crossed Harry's face as he picked up the Firebolt and walked towards the window next. Then he opened it, hoisted himself up onto the ledge and dove out with the Firebolt in his hands.

"HARRY YOU MANIAC" he heard Hermione yell just after he pulled up "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL WRING YOUR SCRAWNY BLOODY NECK"

Harry laughed as he pulled up from the dive.

Everything so far was going perfect. He wouldn't be going back to the Dursley's which meant that he could be ready for Riddle far better than before.

And when it was over, Harry would still be able to do all the plans he and Ginny had made together.

_"And may God have mercy on your soul if you get in my way Voldermort"_

Authors Notes: BOOM I'm done, I think.

I know I've cut it short and left a lot out. But I see no point in building up a pile of stuff when we already know what's gonna happen.

I will put in a few of one shots later to build on this story. But for the mean time I'm just going to work on my Harry Potter X-Men crossover fanfic. Til then guys.

A while agoI got a review from a reader asking if he could take over this story series. I sent him an e-mail back saying he could.

But in case he decides not to take the story i'm making that same offer to you, my faithful readers. if someone wishes to take up the mantle of this series they are welcome to it.

I do however have some conditions on the path the story must take if you guys are interested.

1- Harry has to start dating Ginny in the Goblet of fire  
2- Cedric is NOT allowed to die  
3- I reserve the right to be the beta reader on every chapter. and i want to make one addition to the chapter involving the Yule Ball. but it will be a surprise  
4- Sirius is not allowed to die either  
5- Harry must get rid of Umbridge in a fun way  
6- Harry's revealing of the truth of his abilities must be saved for a later point in the story and he must give Dumbledore a major kick in the teeth

If an aspiring author who is familiar with the Goblet of fire book can agree to these terms email me at


	15. A Message to the Readers

Message To The Readers

Hello my loyal fans.

As I said in the last update I've been looking for someone to pick up the story for me. And I have found a willing, and perfectly able author.

**_Pwn Master Paladin_** has consented to take over my story for me.

For those readers among you who still loyally follow the Time Turned Back series, and want to see Harry lay into Voldermort, look for his profile. There's a link on my profile

i would put it here myself but the document editor wont let me.

I hope you enjoy the story.

Knightblazer85


End file.
